DigiHazard: Operation Manuel
by NeoX7
Summary: Japan government agents Motomiya T. Daisuke, V-mon, Ryouji Hideki and Sealsdramon are sent to South America to investigate the disappearance of young girls and rumors of a viral outbreak. Can memories from the past help stop the biological terror?
1. Prologue

I do not own anything

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V)

_The Umbrella Corporation, creator of the spreading T-virus, has practically collapsed, and no cases involving BOWs have been reported since the Odaiba incident. According to information we recently retrieved, a former Umbrella Corporation researcher contacted a man by the name Manuel Delacruz in a country in South America. Manuel, an ex-drug lord with political ties, disappeared shortly thereafter._

May 13th, 2013-Somewhere in the Amazon, along the Brazil-Colombia border.

Me and V-mon walk down the forest that is filled with sunlight until we stopped and looked around. I was wearing camouflage pants, black combat boots, a military belt with several military pouches connected to it, black, fingerless rappelling gloves, a mid-sleeved black holster shirt, a green special operations shoulder harness vest which covered my back, a knife holster attached to my left arm, and a green military cap. I then took off my cap, revealing my hair which was still spiky on the sides and back of my head, all the spikes pointing downwards, and V-mon and I wiped the sweat from our foreheads before I took out two pictures of a man with sunglasses out of my pocket.

_Manuel Delacruz…A man equally famous for his extravagant__ lifestyle. Following his sudden disappearance, we found out that he had attempted to approach Umbrella. Just what are you up to now Manuel?_

I then felt something on my shoulder and turned my head to see a butterfly had landed on me, and me and V-mon smiled at the beauty this forest full of life had. I then heard a sound of what resembled that of impalement and V-mon and I quickly turned to see a muscular man, as muscular Sylvester Stallone combined with Rob Van Dam with blond hair, a red, short-sleeved holster shirt, a black special operations shoulder harness which covered his back with several mini-knives connected to it, black, fingerless rappelling gloves, camouflage pants, a big knife connected to his back, and black combat boots, and a Sealsdramon by his side, wielding their knives with a snake on the tip as they took a sip of water from their bottles.

"So, you think BOWs actually exist? Oh wait, you said you faced them before, huh?" The man said as he and Sealsdramon threw the snakes from their knives and threw us the bottle of water.

_This is our first mission with Ryouji and Sealsdramon. They'__re soldiers with the Japanese Special Forces Group. And have quite the resume of accomplishment in the field. But to them, after all they've been through, BOWs, Cryptid…They're all the same._

"Our guide is in a village up ahead. He'll take us to Amparo where Manuel is hiding out." Ryouji said, looking at the map while me and V-mon drank the water. "Come on, let's move." Ryouji said as the four of us walked down the forest.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Reveiw.


	2. 4 years later

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

As Daisuke, V-mon, Ryouji and Sealsdramon walked into the village, they saw it was completely empty.

"Pretty quiet around here..." Ryouji said.

"Where is everyone?" Daisuke asked.

"E agora as notícias. O número de garotas adolescentes desaparecidas subiu para 50, marcando mais um aumento este ano. As autoridades locais avisam a pais para tomarem precaução." The radio man said in portuguese.

"It's more than just girls that have gone missing." V-mon said as he looked at the missing reports on the wall of a wooden fence.. "There's no one left."

"Something's wrong. This place smells like…like a battlefield." Ryouji said.

"A battlefield?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah…like death."

Daisuke and V-mon then walked towards the water well and looked into it, and saw than that the volume of water was greater than normal. Ryouji and Sealsdramon then saw a pale man and a gray Digimon half walking half limping towards them.

"They look hurt." Ryouji and Sealsdramon said. "Hey! You okay? What happened here?"

"Ryouji/Sealsdramon, wait!" Daisuke and V-mon said.

"What?"

"Something's not right with this guy." Daisuke and V-mon said. "Look out!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they saw the man and the Digimon were actually a zombie and Digimon zombie.

Daisuke pulled out his VP-70 and shot the zombie in the head while V-mon used "V-mon Head" on the Digimon zombie's head, killing them.

"Didn't see that coming." Ryouji said.

"So this is what Umbrella's virus can do, huh?" Sealsdramon said.

"Yeah. But there was something different about this one." V-mon said.

Hearing moans, the group then turned around and saw two more zombies and Digimon zombies heading towards them; which were killed by Daisuke and Ryouji, with their VP-70 and HK Mk.23 SOCOM, and V-mon and Sealsdramon, who killed the Digimon zombies with "Bun Bun Punch" and "Knife Slash".

However, more zombies and Digimon zombies started appearing from all sides.

"We better find that guide before it's too late." Ryouji said

"Alright." Daisuke said as the survivors ran down an alley and turned around the corner, only to be met with more zombies and Digimon zombies.

"Their heads! Blow their heads off!" Sealsdramon said.

Ryouji and Sealsdramon then killed the zombies and Digimon zombies in front of them while Daisuke and V-mon fought off the zombies and Digimon zombies that were catching up.

"Not bad comrade." Daisuke said.

"Impressive." V-mon said.

"If that's the toughest these bioorganic weapons get, then we got nothing to worry about." Ryouji and Sealsdramon said as they continued walking down the alley.

Daisuke and V-mon then heard a groan and turned to see Ryouji and Sealsdramon struggling to push off the zombie and Digimon zombie that were trying to get on top of them.

"Ryouji/Sealsdramon!" Daisuke and V-mon said as Daisuke shot the zombie while V-mon head butted the Digimon zombie.

"I owe you one." Ryouji and Sealsdramon said.

More and more infecteds then started coming their way.

"I'm sure you'll get the chance to pay me back soon enough." Daisuke and V-mon replied.

A zombie and Digimon zombie then tried to throw themselves on top of Daisuke and V-mon, who pushed the zombie back and gave them a roundhouse kick in the head, breaking their neck, while Ryouji and Sealsdramon back-fisted a zombie and Digimon zombie, grabbed them by the neck, span around them and slit their throats with their knives. The group then continued walking down the alley when more zombies and Digimon started catching up to them.

"This way!" V-mon said as they started running down further the alley went they were met with a wooden fence.

Ryouji and Sealsdramon climbed first while Daisuke shoot the zombies, before Ryouji and Sealsdramon motioned them to come along.

"This is one hell of a mess we're in." Sealsdramon said as the zombies broke down the wooden fence.

"These guys sure are hungry." Ryouji said as the group fought on the zombies and Digimon zombies before killing all of them. "These things are hiding everywhere, huh?" Ryouji said as they walked down the street of the village and opened a door and walked past it.

The group then turned around and saw two giant spiders there.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon head butted one of the spiders.

"Scouter Monoeye." Sealsdramon began measuring the weak point of the spider with his cybernetic mask and when he found it, quickly killed with a series of attack of "Taijutsu Flare".

"So that was a BOW too, huh?" Sealsdramon asked.

"Yeah." V-mon replied.

Daisuke and Ryouji then turned to see three zombies heading towards them, which they quickly shot, killing them.

"Look, a snake tattoo." Ryouji said, looking at the tattoos on the zombies. "This is the mark of Manuel's men, the Sacred Snakes."

"What is Manuel doing with this virus?" Daisuke said.

The agents then turned and saw that the rest of the road was built on wood, with houses on the sides and standing on water.

"The water keeps rising…" V-mon said.

"This looks like Manuel's doing. Son of a bitch must've opened the water gate." Sealsdramon said.

"You think he knew we were coming?" Daisuke asked.

"Who knows. But I've got doubts about our guide still being alive." Ryouji replied.

"Yeah. We'll be dead too if we're not careful." Daisuke answered.

"Hey, what was that?" V-mon said, hearing a noise.

"Let's find out." Sealsdramon said as they walked towards one house.

Daisuke then entered the house threw the window and found a shotgun on the table.

"Guys, some help here." Ryouji said, making Daisuke and V-mon look back to see more zombies and Digimon zombies were gathering up.

"Let's just keep moving." Daisuke said.

"Alright." Ryouji said as they ran further down the wooden streets, only to stop at a dead end.

"The river took the bridge out." Sealsdramon said.

"Be careful. There's something in the water." V-mon said as he saw piranhas jumping up and down.

"Piranhas?"

The piranhas then started jumping out of the water in the groups direction, making Daisuke, Ryouji and Sealsdramon respond by pulling out their knives and cutting the fish while V-mon punched them.

"Sure are hungry little bastards, aren't they?" Daisuke said.

"They zombies are catching up! Get inside!" Sealsdramon said as they ran towards the house and jumped in through the window. Daisuke then turned around and saw a giant spider on the to ceiling, making him push out his shotgun and shoot the giant spider.

Daisuke and the others then walked out of the house and continued walking down the wooden streets of the village.

"Do you hear that?" Sealsdramon asked, hearing groans and moans of pain.

"Let's go!" Ryouji said, making them run into the house where it was coming from. "That's our guide." Ryouji said as, making them run as they saw the injured man leaning against the wall covered in blood from his injuries.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked as he and V-mon kneeled down beside the injured man.

"Those girls…" The guide said.

"Girls? What girls?" V-mon asked.

"They brought devils to this village…They escaped Manuels mansion. I helped them…But then…they…"

"Manuel's mansion?" Ryouji said. "Wait, where are they now? Hey!" Ryouji said as the guides head fell limp.

"Shit! He's dead." Daisuke said as he placed his finger on the man's neck, trying to find a pulse, but to no use.

"He said they escaped from Manuel's mansion." Sealsdramon said.

"Yeah. You think it was one of those missing girls?" V-mon asked.

"The Sacred Snakes traffic organs on the black market. Could have something to do with one of them, yeah." Ryouji said.

"According to our report, there was no conclusive evidence linking the two, but…" Daisuke said.

"…I think we'll need to track down those girls to know for sure." Ryouji said.

"Well, now that our guide is dead…they could be our only chance to find Manuel's mansion." Daisuke said.

"There is a boat over by the church…Let's check it out." V-mon said as the group started walking away.

They then heard a noise and turned to see a blue tentacle emerging out of the water in in the corner of the room and grabbing the body and dragging it back to the water.

"What was that?" V-mon said.

"Where's the body?" Sealsdramon asked.

"Something in the water…It took him." V-mon replied.

A blue Hunter, also known as Hunter Gamma, then jumped out of the water.

"V-mon Head! Bun Bun Punch!" V-mon head butted the Hunter against the wall and then punched it several times while Daisuke shot the Hunter with his handgun, killing it.

The operatives then walked out of the house and were met with a split path.

"The church is probably over there." Sealsdramon said.

"Which way should we go?" V-mon asked.

"I think this way is better." Daisuke said, choosing the right.

The group walked towards the right. Ryouji then pressed himself against the wall, checked around the corner, and, seeing it was clear, motioned the others to come along. A Hunter Gamma then came along in the water, which Daisuke and Ryouji shoot with their handguns. More zombies and Digimon zombies them broke through the house and started charging towards them.

"Bun Bun Punch/Death Behind!" V-mon punched a Digimon zombie in the head, breaking it's crane and Sealsdramon grabbed a Digimon zombie from behind and stabbed it's head while Daisuke and Ryouji shot the zombies.

"Come on, we're nearby." V-mon said as they walked down the streets and climbed up the roof of a flooded house.'

"There's the church." Daisuke said as they saw old, holy building in ruins.

Just as the group was arriving at the church, a large creature, about 15 feet big, jumped out of the water towards the soldiers, who dodged by jumping to the side, and the creature eventually fell back into the water.

"What the hell was that?" Ryouji asked. "Where did it go?"

"I thin it's gone." Daisuke said.

As Daisuke, V-mon, Ryouji and Sealsdramon were about to enter the church, several Hunter Gamma appeared out of the water.

"Let's get this over with." Daisuke said as he aimed his handgun.

"V-mon Head/Knife Slash!" V-mon head butted a Hunter Gamma while Sealsdramon slashed another one.

"These sons of a bitch just don't end." Ryouji said as fought the close Hunter Gammas while Daisuke shot the other ones, until all of them were dead.

"Wait. You hear that?" Daisuke asked, hearing what appeared to be the sound of a woman singing.

The four-man cell then walked into the church, with their handguns raised and in fighting stance.

"_Sleep my love as the trees above protect you from the dark. A great river will watch you as you sleep until dawn. Sleep my love, close your eyes_."

As the group walked into the church, Daisuke and V-mon lowered their handgun and fighting stance when they saw it was just a girl and her Lunamon singing. The girl was wearing a torn and blood stained white dress with exotic jewelry on her left arm and leg, a bandage covering her right arm, and was bare-foot. The girl had brown hair which was tied in two ponytails on the side and left down on the back.

"Daisuke!" Ryouji whispered.

Daisuke turned and Ryouji pointed with his head towards the creature laying low in the water beside the girl and Lunamon. Daisuke then slowly and carefully took aim, careful not to make a sound and…the girl and her Lunamon then opened their eyes and, as they saw Daisuke, V-mon and the others, fainted. The creature eyes then turned from blue to red and turned its head towards the operatives, and walked out of the water, revealing it to be a blue, 15 feet monstrous amphibian creature with tentacles, with only two legs.

"Shit! Where do I shoot?" Daisuke said as he and the others started shooting/attacking the creature randomly.

"This thing is freaking huge!" V-mon said as he head butted the Creature.

The Creature then slammed Daisuke and Ryouji with his tentacles and then grabbed V-mon and Sealsdramon.

Just as the Creature was about to stomp V-mon, Daisuke shot its head with his shotgun.

"We'd have a better chance fighting this out in the open." Daisuke said as he gave the others cover, shooting the Creature with his shotgun until it was empty.

The Creature then ran back into the water and swam to the water outside that surrounded the church.

"Digimental Up!" Daisuke said.

"V-mon Armor Shinka!"

"Bursting Friendship Lighdramon!"

"Blue Thunder!" Lighdramon launched a bolt of blue lighting at the water, electrifying all that was connected to it, making the Creature jump out of the water and landed above Daisuke, who fell to the floor. "Electric Bite!" Lighdramon said as he leaped towards the Creature and bit it with his electrified jaws while Daisuke shot its face. Making it move around in pain, giving Daisuke the chance to run.

"Lighdramon, hit that!" Sealsdramon said as he pointed to the bell of the church, which was practically falling already.

Lighdramon then devolved back to his normal form.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon launched himself and head butted the bell above the Creature, making it break and fall on top of the Creature's head, making it bleed and roar in pain before running away back to the water.

"We did it!" Daisuke said.

Daisuke and V-mon then ran back into the church and kneeled down in front of the girl and her Lunamon.

"Daisuke/V-mon, what the hell is going on here? Have you faced these things before?" Ryouji and Sealsdramon asked.

"Look…Fill us in. We need to know what you've been through. Everything." Ryouji said.

"The virus continues to spread…Changing its shape and becoming stronger and stronger…Until it's wiped out, until the time comes. Now I will speak, speak of my unbearable memories…I will tell the truth of the darkside…at the very edge of my mind." Daisuke said as he and V-mon remembered. Their battle with the virus began in that zombie-infested death town…Odaiba: a southeastern Japanese island. It was a normal place that got a lot of attention from visitors, as well as natives. Even though a normal Japanese city in the past, it later on became fully sustained by a single massive pharmaceutical corporation. But one day, rumors of bizarre incidents occurring there began to circulate. Two months after they first got word that something was happening. September, 2009…They'll never forget it…That was their first and last day as police officers.

* * *

Well, there is chapter 2. Reveiw please. Also the _italics_ mean either a line of thought or singing.


	3. Memories of a Lost City

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"Alright…Let me go back to the beginning. Our fight against bio warfare all started in a zombie-infested ghost town. It was September 2009, our first and only day as police officers." Daisuke said. "We were rookie police officers just barely 18 years old. Fascinated by the series of bizarre murders in and around Odaiba, me and V-mon started driving back there as soon as we graduated the police academy. However, on the day before we were to begin our new jobs, our girlfriends broke-up with us. V-mon and I started drinking after that and we eventually got drunk and drove to a nearby motel where we spent the night. On our first day on the force as Odaiba police officers, we made the embarrassing mistake of oversleeping and weren't able to leave for work until after sunset. So, with the sun having already set and donning my newly issued armored police uniform, we headed to Odaiba to begin our duties. Ironically, oversleeping may have been the best mistake of our lives. In Odaiba, we found the city overrun with stuff of nightmares. Never ones to know fear, we made it our responsibility to do what we could to rescue the remaining survivors in the city."

"So you're survivors from the Odaiba incident?" Ryouji asked, to which Daisuke and V-mon nodded.

* * *

(Flashback)

_Daisuke drove into the city as he read the sign "Welcome to Odaiba". It felt good to be back home._

_"Hey Daisuke. Is it just me or are the streets completely empty?" V-mon said looking out the window of the car. _

_"The people are probably sleeping." Daisuke answered. He had noticed it too and was getting a bad feeling about this, but tried not to make too much of a big deal out of it._

_Daisuke then noticed a body laid down in the middle of the road._

_"Whoa!" Daisuke said as he quickly stepped on the brake to not run-over the man._

_"What have we got here?" Daisuke said as he and V-mon stepped out of the car. Daisuke was dressed in a armored full-body police officer uniform with the letters OPD in the middle on his chest and a drawing of a shield with a star on his back and under it was written OPD. As for his hair, it was now spiky, with all of the spikes being on the sides and back of his head and were pointing downwards._

_"Man, what mess. What could have done this?" Daisuke asked himself out loud as he examined the man's injuries._

_Suddenly moans and footsteps came from behind him and V-mon._

_"What was that?" Daisuke asked as we turned to see a group of three people covered in blood and pure white eyes and three Digimon with grey skin and two of them covered in blood and also with pure white eyes walking/limping towards them._

_"What are these things?" V-mon asked both himself and Daisuke as he took a step back._

_"Alright, that's far enough. Don't move!" Daisuke said as he pulled out his handgun, a VP-70, and pointed it towards them. However, they continued approaching._

_"Don't move." Daisuke said once again hoping they would listen to me, but they didn't._

_Daisuke then felt something grab his foot and saw that the man with injuries had become just like them, with pure white eyes. Daisuke tried to escape from his grip, but he wouldn't let go, so Daisuke shot him in the head. It worked and he let go and stayed immobile in the ground. Daisuke then turned around and started shooting the other…zombies, but they would just flinch momentarily and keep approaching us. Seeing more of them arriving in both directions from around the buildings, Daisuke and V-mon ran into the alley beside them._

(End of flashback)

* * *

"So what happened after that?" Ryouji asked.

"We ran into old friends of ours, Yagami Hikari and Tailmon, who had just arrived in the city from their vacations in Hawaii. They were energetic college students with a love for motorcycles. Two months ago, their brothers Taichi and Agumon, members of the Special Forces unit known as "S.T.A.R.S" went missing. Driven by love and respect for their brothers and worried about their well-being, they started searching for them in Odaiba. Like their brothers, they are spirited, ambitious, and can wield a variety of weapons and know how to fight with grace and ease. Soon after they arrived, Hikari and Tailmon found themselves attacked by hoards of zombies and Digimon zombies. They have strong-minded personalities, and may seem rash at times. But inside, they are tender and laid-back." Daisuke said as he and V-mon smiled at the memory of their friends.

* * *

(Flashback)

_Hearing footsteps coming from inside the diner in the alley, Daisuke readied his gun and V-mon got into fighting stance. The door opened revealing a girl who seemed their age with long brown hair who seemed very familiar to Daisuke, but couldn't distinguish who._

_"Wait, don't shoot!" The girl said in a familiar voice while she covered her face with her hands. Daisuke then saw a something coming towards her from behind._

_"Get down!" Daisuke said. She did as he asked and Daisuke shot the zombie straight in the head, making it fall down and it stayed dead this time._

_"You can't stay out here. Head to the police station, it will be a lot safer." Daisuke told her as he reached out his hand for her, who was just looking at the zombie who had been chasing her just seconds ago. She then turned around and her face turned into one of shock, as did his upon recognizing her._

_"Hikari-chan." Daisuke said looking at the girl as he helped her up. He then noticed Tailmon by her side also surprised at seeing them here._

_"Daisuke-kun." Hikari replied back to him._

_Daisuke was about to ask her what she was doing here all by herself when those zombies started catching up to them._

_"We'll talk about this later. For now run." V-mon said as they left the alley and arrived at the other side of the street, where Daisuke frantically looked around for something useful._

_"There!" Daisuke said looking at police car in the middle of the street._

_"Buckle up." Daisuke said as they entered the car and he turned it on._

_"Okay." Hikari replied._

_They drove down the street, past the zombies._

_"What's going on? We arrived in town and the whole place went insane." Hikari said._

_"Great, the radio's out." Daisuke said._

_"The cell-phones are out too." Hikari told me as she checked out hers. "I just hope Mom, Dad and Taichi-oniichan are okay."_

_"Which reminds me, what are you doing here by yourself?" Daisuke asked the brunette._

_"We just got back from our vacation in Hawaii. We stopped really quickly to get something to eat then that guy started chasing after us and that's when we found you." Tailmon said._

_"By the way, I heard you graduated the police academy." Hikari said._

_"Yeah, first day on the job. Great, huh?" Daisuke said with sarcasm in the last part._

_"Congratulations Daisuke-kun." Hikari said._

_"Thanks." Daisuke said looking at her. She was wearing a black, short-legged skinsuit, covered with denim jean shorts, a black short-sleeved T-shirt, a dark red vest with a wide collar and western-style boots. She also had the knife Taichi gave her some time ago attached to her left chest and a pair of sunglasses hanging around her neck. Daisuke had a hard time to stop looking at her. "Hey, can you open the glove box?"_

_"Sure. There is a gun inside." Hikari said_

_"Better take it with you. Know how to use a gun?" Daisuke asked as Hikari took the Browning HP Mk. III._

_"Yeah, Taichi-oniichan taught me how to. He was worried that I might need it some day. I never thought any of this stuff my brother taught me would actually work." Hikari told him._

(End of flashback)

* * *

"We fought against the zombies and Digimon zombies as we struggled down the streets to arrive at the Odaiba Police Station. When we did, we met a man named Hiko Moketsu, our "would be" boss hadn't that whole incident started. He explained to us about the discovery S.T.A.R.S had made a few months prior, and how that the denial the citizens of Odaiba had eventually led them to their downfall. He also explained to us how only Digimon can touch Digimon zombies and how only we humans can come into with zombies, how if a Digimon touches and zombie and vice-versa, they will immediately become infected." V-mon said as the group laid the girl from earlier and her Lunamon in the boat and started the turbine, and sped down the river.

"So you can't touch zombies and they can't touch Digimon zombies?" Sealsdramon asked while pointing to Daisuke and Ryouji.

"Yup."

"And you only tell us that now?" Ryouji said.

"With all those infectees coming after us, we didn't have time. We just hoped you guys would follow our example." Daisuke said.

"Whatever, continue." Ryouji said.

"We found out that the OPD wasn't any safer than outside. That place was like hell on Earth, whether it was in the station or outside on the streets, it was all the same. Hikari-chan, Tailmon and us continued our crusade through the police station in search of survivors and clues about Taichi-san and Agumon. Finally, we found two survivor; Tono Emi and Lopmon. Emi-chan was the only daughter of the central figure of the G-virus program, Tono Yasuo. Emi-chan and Lopmon had a difficult time interacting with other adults because Emi-chan's parents were so obsessed with work and had little time for them. When the biological accident occurred in Odaiba, Emi-chan and Lopmon went to the police station under orders of Emi-chans mother, Tono Nanao. After we found them, we discovered Chief Gunma's hideout. It turned out he was being paid by Umbrella to cover up for them. But that day, somewhere along the line, he was infected with the G-embryo, which eventually pupated inside of him, turning him into a sort of creature that resembled a mini T-rex zombie."

* * *

(Flashback)

_Walking to the end of the hall , they opened the door to see a woman with a white blanket covering her with blood in it. Hearing someone coming, Daisuke and Hikari readied their gun while their Digimon got into fighting stance._

_"Isn't she beautiful? I was just about to stuff her." A man with a moustache said gripping a knife._

_"Chief Gunma?" Daisuke said lowering his gun._

_"You know him?" Hikari asked._

_"Prowling around at a time like this. You're after G, too. Aren't you?" Gunma said._

_"G? You mean the G-Virus. That and the T-Virus are what caused those zombies, aren't they?" Daisuke said._

_"You catch on fast kid, only that the zombies were only caused by the T-Virus, the G-Virus will cause something much more horrific." Gunma said. He then noticed Emi hiding behind Hikari. "Aren't you Dr. Tono's…" Gunma said as he approached them while Emi and Hikari gave a step back._

_Gunma suddenly let go of his knife and threw of some strange of liquid._

_"Damn…this…was not supposed to happen." Gunma said as he transformed into some kind of mini tyrannosaurus zombie-like creature._

_"Emi-chan, go hide somewhere." Hikari said as she and Daisuke readied their guns while their partners got ready to fight._

(End of flashback)

* * *

"So what happened after that?" Ryouji asked.

"We were able to beat the G-creature, and eventually found Emi-chan and Lopmon in the OPD underground parking facility. As we walked further down the parking lot, we met this woman, Ling Maya, Chinese hot stuff, and her BlackTailmon. She was in Odaiba looking for both her boyfriend and for information regarding the cause that made the town a living hell. Me and V-mon wanted Maya-san and BlackTailmon to join the group, since it would be better if all the survivors stuck together, but Hikari-chan and Tailmon didn't seem to get along with Maya-san and BlackTailmon for some reason." Daisuke said.

* * *

(Flashback)

_The survivors walked down the parking lot until somebody tried to shoot them, barely missing. Turning to the direction the shot came from, they saw a woman with short black hair, wearing a sleek red one-piece cut at her upper thigh, a shoulder holster and red high heels, who appeared to be Chinese, wielding a Springfield XD Blacktail and had a BlackTailmon by her side._

_"Sorry about that." The woman said as she and her partner approached them. "When I saw the uniform I thought you were another zombie."_

_"Are crazy, you could have killed us!" Hikari said angrily holding a slightly scared Emi in her arms while Tailmon stood protectively in front of Lopmon._

_"This place is dangerous. I'm trying to make sure I come out alive." The woman replied._

_"That doesn't give the right to end ours!" Hikari answered back._

_"Listen little girl, I don't have time to debate with you. And honestly, I could care less if that bullet struck you, whoever you are." The woman said._

_"Why you…!" Hikari said ready to knock the woman out hadn't Daisuke stepped in between them._

_"That's enough, both of you. I am Daisuke. This is my partner V-mon and that is Hikari, Tailmon, Emi and Lopmon. Who are you?" Daisuke asked the woman._

_"Ling Maya and this here is BlackTailmon." The woman said. "Hey, you're a cop here, right? Do you know a Mirioki Manabu? I'm looking for him."_

_"Sorry, but I just got assigned here." Daisuke said._

_"What are you doing here?" Hikari asked._

_"Manabu has information regarding this crisis." Maya said._

_"What kind of information?" Daisuke asked._

_"Not sure exactly, but that's what we're here to find out." Maya said as she and BlackTailmon started to leave._

_"Hey." Daisuke called out._

_"What is with her?" Hikari asked._

_"Come on Hikari-chan." Daisuke said as they catched up with Maya and BlackTailmon._

_"Wait a sec…" Daisuke was cut off when Maya pointed her gun at his face._

_"Behind you." Maya said as she shot the zombie approaching Daisuke._

_"Geez, I didn't even see them coming." Daisuke said as he too started to shoot the zombies._

_Once finished, Maya and BlackTailmon started leaving again and entered a hall._

_"Wait." Hikari said as they started chasing after Maya again._

_"Hey, hold up!" Daisuke said as they caught up with Maya and BlackTailmon._

_"What is it?" Maya asked a bit annoyed._

_Suddenly a Licker appeared and tried to attack V-mon, hadn't BlackTailmon slashed his tongue before it hit him._

_"Thanks." V-mon said._

_"Don't mention it." BlackTailmon said._

_Daisuke shot the Licker with his sub-machine gun while V-mon used "Bun Bun Punch", killing the Licker._

_"Are you alright?" Daisuke asked._

_"Yes." Maya answered while the others nodded._

_"Look, I know we don't know each other, but we are the only survivors left. We need to work together." Daisuke said reloading his sub-machine gun._

_"Hey, BlackTailmon, thanks for the help back there." V-mon said._

_"No problem. I scratch your back, you scratch mine. *Meow*." BlackTailmon said winking at V-mon. _

_"So, Maya-san, do you live here in Odaiba?" Daisuke asked._

_"No, I came here looking for my boyfriend, Jomu. He works for a branch-office of Umbrella, based in Kobe, but he suddenly disappeared six months ago. I heard a rumor that he is here in the city." Maya said._

_"You better stay nearby, it isn't safe." Daisuke told her._

_"Is the strong, handsome, young policeman going to protect me?" Maya asked teasingly._

_"You bet." Daisuke said playing along._

_

* * *

_

_"She could have gone to the parking lot." Hikari said kneeling down beside the sewer manhole which was open with the cover beside it. "This will take us down to the sewer." Hikari said._

_"Let's go." Daisuke said as he started approaching the sewer manhole._

_"Wait Daisuke-kun." Hikari said standing up. "If she did come through here, why did she go alone? T-there's something about her that bothers me." Hikari said crossing her arms._

_"She just wants to get out of here Hikari-chan, and she needs our help." Daisuke said._

_"Men…" Hikari said placing her hands on her hips. "You just want to impress her, don't you?" Hikari said jealously._

_"Women…" Daisuke said rolling his eyes as he entered the sewer with V-mon right behind him._

_

* * *

_

_"Hey, anybody there?" Daisuke asked._

_"Daisuke-san?" A voice called._

_"Maya-san, is that you? Are you alright?" Daisuke asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"BlackTailmon, are you there too?" V-mon asked._

_"Yes, I'm here." BlackTailmon said._

_"Are you okay?" V-mon asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Here, I thought you could use this." Maya said as she threw a Magnum Colt Python over through the tube. "Good luck Daisuke-san. This is goodbye."_

_"What? Maya-san, wait!" Daisuke said, but it was already too late, Maya and BlackTailmon had already left._

_"There she goes again." Hikari and Tailmon said angrily._

_"If she can get out of here safely, that's all that matters." Diasuke and V-mon said._

_"Well…if you're worried about her, we could go after her." Hikari and Tailmon suggested, although they weren't very fond of the idea, but they didn't want to see Daisuke and V-mon concerned._

_"No, it's fine. We need to find a way out of here." Daisuke and V-mon said._

_"Okay." Hikari and Tailmon said, pleased that they wouldn't need to go after them._

(End of flashback)

* * *

"_Sounds to me like they were jealous._" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought.

"We eventually came into contact with the G-mutant, who attacked us. After a long, tough fight, we were able to defeat it. But then, the bridge on which we were standing broke apart, and Daisuke and I fell into the sewers down below." V-mon said.

* * *

(Flashback)

_Watching out for zombies, Daisuke slowly walked into the room when he saw a something beside him and turned around to see the monster from before that killed Manabu swinging a pipe at him._

_"What now?" Daisuke said as he grabbed Emi while V-mon grabbed Lopmon and they, plus Hikari and Tailmon, threw themselves to the ground past the monster, dodging his swing._

_"It's that thing again." Hikari said taking out her shotgun._

_"Emi-chan, Lopmon, run to the other side of the bridge and hide somewhere." Daisuke told Emi and her partner who nodded and did as he asked._

_The G-mutant then swung his pipe again, this time towards Emi and Lopmon, only for Daisuke to get in the way and receive the blow to the rib._

_"Daisuke-san/Daisuke-kun!" Emi and Hikari called out the police officer._

_"I'm fine, just keep running kid!" Daisuke said as knelt down on one knee holding his side in pain._

_The G-mutant was about to swing his pipe again to hit Daisuke when V-mon and Tailmon used "V-mon Head" and "Neko Punch" on the G-mutants back, causing him to stumble forward a bit and then turn its attention towards the Digimons, while Hikari ran to Daisukes side and helped him up._

_"You okay?" She asked._

_"Yeah, don't worry. Let's just take this guy down." Daisuke said._

_

* * *

_

_"He's gone." Hikari said as she looked over the fence._

_"We did it." Daisuke said. Just then the bridge made some creaking noises and just as they looked down, the bridge split into two right beneath Daisuke and V-mon._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Daisuke and V-mon screamed as they fell._

_"DAISUKE-KUN/V-MON!" Hikari and Tailmon screamed as they watched them fall into the abyss._

_"Daisuke-san/V-mon!" Emi and Lopmon called out the boys but to no avail._

(End of flashback)

* * *

"As explored the sewers, we found Maya-san and BlackTailmon again. However, there was also this woman who was trying to kill them. After a got wounded from a gunshot I took for Maya-san, the woman left, and so did Maya-san and BlackTailmon, albeit after treating my wound. V-mon and I got back together with Hikari-chan and Tailmon. They told us that Emi-chan and Lopmon had fall even further within the shortly before we reunited. We immediately started wondering around the sewers in search for them. Along the way, we met this monster that wouldn't stop coming after us. He was wearing a large trench coat, so V-mon and I nicknamed him "Trenchy", but in reality, he was a Tyrant-103, one of the elite weapons of Umbrella, codenamed Mr. X. We fought him and were able to temporarily disable him, giving us a chance to escape. Evetually, we ran into the woman who shot me, and we learned that she was Tono Nanao, Emi's mother. Nanao-san explained to us everything, how the T-virus spread across the sewers and eventually into broke out into Odaiba. We then heard a scream that belonged to Emi-chan and we were able to save here from the zombies in the sewers. We also faced this giant alligator inside the sewers." Daisuke continued.

* * *

(Flashback)

_Daisuke turned the flashlight to their right and saw some zombies heading towards them. Pulling out their handgun, Daisuke and Hikari shot the zombies in the head and as soon as that killed them all, they heard a croak._

_"Is that…" Hikari said fearing it to be what she thought it was._

_"A frog!" Daisuke said as he saw a supersized frog about 15 times the size of a normal one jump out of the water._

_"It can't be…" Hikari said as she pulled out her shotgun and started shooting it desperately, even after it was already dead._

_"Hikari-chan, that's enough. It's already dead." Daisuke said holding Hikari hand._

_"Sorry." She said._

_

* * *

_

_Before any of them could give even one step further into the pipe, a hoard of oversized cockroaches started appearing._

_"Those things are frigging huge!" Daisuke said as he pulled out his knife and started cutting the cockroaches._

_"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hikari screamed as she wildly waved her knife._

_"You're fine. Calm down." Daisuke said as he slashed the last few cockroaches._

_"Come one. Let's get out of here." Hikari said as she grabbed Daisukes hand and ran down the ventilation pipe as fast as she could, with V-mon and Tailmon following close behind._

_

* * *

_

_"I think this will take us somewhere." Daisuke said as he opened the door and all of a sudden a giant bald man with grey skin and a trench coat jumped out of nowhere._

_"What is that?" Hikari said looking at the giant man who was now running towards them._

_"Run!" Daisuke said as they shot the giant man with their handguns, but apparently to now effect._

_"Something tells me he is not going to listen to reason." Daisuke said as he closed the door only for the man to come running and kick it down._

_"What the hell is he?" Hikari asked desperately as she pulled out her shotgun and started shooting it in the head having some effect._

_"He's a monster." Daisuke said shooting the man with his handgun while V-mon and Tailmon used "V-mon Head" and "Neko Punch" to its head, making him kneel down in pain._

_"There is no backing down now. We might as well fight him." Daisuke said as grabbed his sub-machine gun and started shooting the giant man in the head._

_

* * *

_

_"Don't move." A voice said from behind them making, Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon and Tailmon turn around and see that the woman from before that had shot Daisuke was aiming her gun at them. "What is your intention here?"_

_"My intention? We just want to get out of this city alive." Daisuke said._

"_I don't think you understand what is going on here. Now is not the time for us to be pulling guns at each other. The city has been destroyed." Tailmon said._

_"So?" The woman said._

_"Please, we don't have time for this." Hikari said._

_"Have you seen a Lopmon and a little girl?" V-mon asked._

_"She is about 10 years old, her name is Emi." Hikari said._

_"Emi?" The woman said surprised lowering her gun._

_"Do you know her?" Hikari asked._

_"Emi is my daughter." The woman said._

_"What?" Hikari said surprised._

_"So you're Nanao." Daisuke said._

_"What is she doing here? I told her to hide at the police station…Yasuo-san must be after her." Nanao said._

_"Yasuo, her father?" Hikari said._

_"Yes. Tono Yasuo. Emis father. And the man who turned this city in a living hell to protect G." Nanao said._

_"G again? What is G, what does it stand for." Daisuke asked._

_"The G-Virus. It's the next generation virus that Yasuo-san and I developed, at our daughters expense." Nanao said._

_"The next generation virus?" Daisuke asked not quite understanding._

_"*Sigh*. Yes, it conforms the living thing and rapidly evolves it to transcendental levels. A boon for these modern times…Or so it was supposed to be." Nanao answered._

_

* * *

_

_(Flashback)_

_"Sheer perfection. My precious G-Virus. No one will ever take you away from me." Yasuo, a blond man in his thirties, said as he looked at the samples containing the G-virus. "No one will ever take you away from me." Yasuo said as he took one of the samples in his hand._

_The door then opened, revealing two man in special suits holding machine guns in their hands._

_"So you've finally come." Yasuo said with a handgun in his hand._

_"Doctor, we are here to collect the G-Virus sample." One of the men said._

_"Sorry, but I won't just hand over my lifes work." Yasuo said. The men then opened fire, several bullets passing through Yasuo as blood started gushing out of him._

_"This is it alright. This is CRUSH. We have acquired the G samples. Mission complete. Okay, let's move out." CRUSH, the other man in special suit said as he grabbed the suitcase with the samples of the G-Virus and left._

_After they left, Yasuo slowly sat up in pain and leaned against the wall._

_"G…My creation will save me." Yasuo said as put the G sample into the vaccine and injected it into himself._

_"But the virus was flawed. Even if you survive the seroconversion with G…you will become nothing more than a puppet to its will." Nanao said._

_The G-mutant chased after the men in special in special suit in the underground and while CRUSH escaped, the G-mutant slaughtered the man in second man in special suit, making in let go of the suitcase and making the samples roll over on the floor, which the G-mutant stepped on the samples, the G-Virus liquid spreading all over the ground, with some rats soon coming over and drinking it._

_"Its only concern now is to procreate. People with genetic makeup similar to its own could stand to birth to a superior of spring." Nanao said._

_(End of flashback)_

_

* * *

_

_"So those rats were the carriers of the virus?" Hikari said._

_"Yes and from the rats to the water supply." Nanao._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" A familiar voice screamed from far away._

_"Emi-san!" Nanao said looking around._

_"Come on, we have to help her!" Hikari said as she and Tailmon started heading in the direction of the scream._

_"I can't. I've got unfinished business to attend to." Nanao said._

_"You've got to be kidding me!" Hikari said as she turned around and continued her way followed by Daisuke and V-mon, who stopped when Nanao spoke again._

_"If the embryo has been implanted…Only the vaccine from the underground lab could save her." She said and Daisuke and V-mon continued without saying a word. "Yasuo-san…It's time to finish this." Nanao said looking at the bullets in her hand._

_

* * *

_

_"An earthquake?" Hikari said._

_"That's no earthquake!" Daisuke responded._

_"What was that?" Tailmon asked._

_"AAAHH!" Hikari screamed in surprise as she found out what was causing all the shaking, there was a giant alligator, about 27 feet big, pounding the cell that was holding it, until it finally broke free, occupying the space in between Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon and Tailmon and Emi and Lopmon._

_"Lopmon, Emi, run!" V-mon said as the Gnaw, the giant alligator, roared._

_"How the hell are we going to kill this thing?" Tailmon asked as she and the others backed away from the Gnaw._

_

* * *

_

_"Yes!" Tailmon said enthusiastically as she saw that the Gnaw was definitely dead this time._

_"It's finally over. I hope Emi-chan didn't go too far." Daisuke said._

_"She should be okay." Hikari said as they walked down the hall._

(End of flashback)

"Seems like it was tough." Ryouji said.

"Yeah." Daisuke replied.

"After reuniting with Emi and Lopmon, we escaped from the underground sewers, only to be faced with a new problem. Emi became sick. She told us that while she had been wandering the depths of the sewers, she was implanted with the G-embryo. But it wasn't too late. And so we began our journey into the bows of the Umbrella facility to retrieve the vaccine." V-mon said. "But as we started descending elevator cabin, we were once again confronted by the G-mutant, who was evolving to face us."

* * *

(Flashback)

_Walking further down the hall, the Erabareshi Kodomo found Emi had fainted on the floor and Lopmon was trying to wake her up._

_"What happened?" Tailmon asked as they approached the two girls._

_"Emi all of a sudden started gripping her stomach in pain and then fainted." Lopmon said desperately._

_"Come on. Wake up Emi-chan." Hikari said as she gently shook Emi._

_"Uhhh." Emi grunted as she woke up. "My stomach…it hurts."_

_"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Come on, let's go." Hikari said as she picked up Emi._

_"The embryo has been implanted. We need to find the vaccine. Lopmon, do you know where the nearest lab is?" Daisuke asked._

_"Yeah, there is an elevator cabin come this way. It will take us to Umbrellas underground lab." Lopmon said._

_"Alright, let's hurry." V-mon said as they walked down the hall and found the elevator cabin._

_"You guys enter it. I'll activate it and be with you in a moment." Daisuke said. As the others entered the cabin, Daisuke pressed the activation switch and entered the cabin as the platform started descending._

_"Guys…my stomach…it hurts." Emi said as she fainted._

_"Hang on Emi-chan. God, her head is burning up." Daisuke said._

_"We have to hurry before the embryos pupate." Hikari said._

_*ROAR*_

_Something suddenly fell landed on top of the cabin, causing it to shake wildly._

_"What was that?" Tailmon asked._

_"Let's go outside and check. Lopmon, you stay here and take care of Emi." V-mon said as the Erabareshi Kodomo headed outside._

_Arriving at the exterior of the platform, Daisuke swiftly dodged a pipe that was thrown at him. Looking up at the cabin, the Erabareshi Kodomo saw the G-mutant, Yasuo. But there was something different. It now had the right side of its face deformed into almost pure muscle, matching the right side of the creatures body and was about six feet tall. Suddenly it started mutating again. Its head moved onto its left chest and a new head appeared in the original ones place. It had its right side deformed with muscles and its left side was pure with red eyes. It then grew huge talons out of the bones of its deformed right arm._

_"Him again." Daisuke said as he and Hikari pulled out his shotgun and bowgun._

_

* * *

_

_The G-mutant roared loudly in pain and then stayed limp on the ground._

_"I guess that takes care of him." Fladramon said as he took out his claws and started heading back towards Angewomon. "Hey. Angewomon, wake up. You okay?" Fladramon asked as he took her into his arms and shook her gently._

_"Uuuhhh. Yeah I'm fine." Angewomon said as she sat up slowly._

_"Way to deal with him Fladramon." Hikari said as she and Daisuke approached the Digimon._

_"Thanks." Fladramon said with a smile._

_"I don't think we're done yet." Daisuke said as he looked forward. Looking in his direction, the Erabareshi Kodomo saw that the G-mutant was now mutating again._

_"You've __**got **__to be kidding me." Angewomon said as she looked at the new G-mutant._

_The further mutated G-mutant now had no skin left. Its left hand now also had talons constructed from its nails and had two extra small arms under its two primary arms which also had talons. Its face was now complete, what before was a only half complete face was now fully formed, it was a skull with blood red round eyes and due to having no lips, it razor sharp teeth were showing. It also had some spikes located on his chestand was now about eight feet tall._

_*ROAR*_

_

* * *

_

_Grabbing Emi, Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon, Tailmon and Lopmon jumped of the platform as it started arriving, with Hikari and Tailmon in the front, with their handgun aimed and in fighting stance, covering Daisuke and V-mon, who were carrying Emi and Lopmon. Fortunetly, there was a security room right in front of the platform._

_(A while later)_

_Emi groaned lightly as she woke up in a bed._

_"How do you feel?" Hikari asked as she approached Emi. Her red vest was gone, showing that she was wearing a black shirt with a light brown shoulder holster which was still holding her knife on her left chest. "It's okay, you're safe here."_

_Looking down, Emi saw that she was wearing Hikaris red vest._

_"You can have it. It's yours now. For good luck." Hikari said patting Emis head._

_"Thank you." Emi said as she laid back down._

_"Do you miss your mommy and daddy?" Hikari asked as she caressed Emis head._

_"No. They are always more preoccupied with their research. But…you know. I prefer to be alone." Emi said. She suddenly started gasping in pain, calling their attention._

_"Come on. We better hurry. She's getting worse." Daisuke said._

_"Okay." Hikari said. "Emi-chan…Hang in there. We are going to get the vaccine to make you better, okay?" Hikari said as she and the others started heading out._

_"Hikari-san…!" Emi said as she held onto her hand._

_"I promise we will be back. Just wait here. We won't be long." Hikari said as she started leaving once again._

_"Lopmon, watch over Emi." Tailmon told the bunny Digimon as she and V-mon left._

_"Okay." She responded. "Don't worry Emi. I'll take care of you." Lopmon told Emi._

_"Thank you Lopmon." Emi said._

(End of flashback)

* * *

"While there, Nanao called us and told us the truth about Maya and BlackTailmon, as well as Trenchy. Trenchy eventually found as and we started battling. Daisuke said.

* * *

(Flashback)

_"We will have to search the rooms one-by-one." Tailmon said outside the security room which Emi and Lopmon were in._

_"Wait, I'm picking up something. A signal…" Daisuke said with his radio in his hand._

_"A radio signal? From who?" Hikari asked._

_"Do you read me?" A familiar voice said from the radio._

_"Nanao?" Hikari said._

_"Are Emi-san and Lopmon there?" Nanao asked._

_"Yeah. Emi-chan was attacked. She's in critical condition." Daisuke said. "Where are you now?" Daisuke asked but didn't get any answer._

_"Hey are you still there?" V-mon asked._

_"Be careful…especially with those two." Nanao said_

_"Who?" Daisuke asked._

_"Maya and BlackTailmon. They are special agents sent to retrieve the G sample. They were approaching the researchers and obtaining information about Umbrella. They will do whatever it takes to accomplish their purpose. They're highly dangerous. Also, be careful with a huge grey man in trench coat. He is a Tyrant, one of the top weapons of Umbrella. He is model T-103 and was codenamed Mr. X."_

_"I think you're wrong. You don't know what you are talking about. Maya-san isn't…Nanao? Nanao? Dammit. She hung up on me." Daisuke said._

_"What was all that about? BlackTailmon isn't a spy." V-mon said._

_"Look, we don't have time for her right now." Hikari said._

_"I know. Finding the vaccine for Emi-chan is our top priority." The police officer said._

_"Let's go." Hikari said._

_As they turned around the corners, they saw zombies and Digimon zombies starting to head their way. Pulling out their Vp-70 and Browning HP, Daisuke and Hikari started shooting the zombies while their partners took care of the Digimon zombies._

_"You've got to be kidding me." Tailmon said as she punched one of the Digimon zombies._

_"I didn't think they would be here too." V-mon said as he punched another one of the Digimon zombies._

_There was a sudden pound behind them. Looking backwards, the Erabareshi Kodomo saw that the huge man in trench coat, now known as Mr. X, had arrived._

_"It's Trenchy again." Daisuke said in reference to the mans large trench coat._

_"What the hell is this guys problem?" Hikari asked._

_"We can't fight him here. Emi and Lopmon are right next door." Tailmon said._

_"Right. Hey, Trenchy!" V-mon said calling Mr. X attention while they ran past the zombies and Digimon zombies down the hall and on some occasion punched them out of the way._

_Looking back at Mr. X, they saw he was shoving/punching the zombies and Digimon zombies out of his way. Running even for down the hall, the Erabareshi Kodomo entered a room with a catwalk. Running to the center, they finally turned around to face Mr.X._

_"Come on, Trenchy! You want some of this?" Daisuke said as he aimed his handgun._

_

* * *

_

_Walking blindly while gripping his face, Mr. X fell over the edge and onto the lava._

_"Hikari-chan/Tailmon you guys go on ahead, we'll be with you in a moment." Daisuke and V-mon said as they ran over to Maya and BlackTailmon._

_"Maya-san/BlackTailmon!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they approached the two womens sides and took them into their arms._

_"This place is gonna blow. There isn't much time left. Daisuke-san/V-mon…You have to get out of here." Maya and BlackTailmon said as Hikari and Tailmon watched from afar on the ladders._

_"No, not without you!" Daisuke and V-mon answered._

_"It's strange. I barely know you, but I knew you'd say that. Please Daisuke-san/V-mon. I'm…just a simple woman who fell in love with you…Nothing more." Maya and BlackTailmon said as they took Daisuke and V-mons head into their hands._

_"Maya-san/BlackTailmon…" Daisuke and V-mon said._

_Maya and BlackTailmon then pressed themselves forward and lightly kissed Daisuke and V-mon on the lips. And even though Hikari and Tailmon felt a bit jealous and upset, they decided to let it pass, it wouldn't be right to intervene._

_"Favor returned." Maya said as she and BlackTailmon fell limp in Daisuke and V-mons arms, causing Hikari and Tailmon to gasp._

_"Maya-san/BlackTailmon…no…" Daisuke and V-mon said. "__**MAYA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN/BLACK TAILMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**__"_

(End of flashback)

* * *

"_If I am right, and Hikari/Tailmon was jealous, then I can't imagine how she felt during the kiss. But as for Maya/BlackTailmon…_" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought.

"The self-destruct system had activated. We journeyed the Umbrella facility, facing those monster, to find P-4 lab to get the vaccine. We found Nanao, who made her dying wish, to save Emi-chan and get her out of there." Daisuke said.

* * *

(Flashback)

_"Did you hear that?" V-mon asked._

_"Yeah, let's check it out." Tailmon said as they entered the next door and started running down the hall._

_"Hikari-chan!" Daisuke called her, meaning that he found something as they approached a wounded Nanao, who was crawling on the floor. "Nanao-san." Daisuke said as he and the others knelt down beside the woman._

_"G is…growing even stronger. If you don't stop him, Emi-san will…" Nanao said, gripping Daisukes arm as the floor started to become wet in her own blood._

_"Nanao-san…Please we need to find the vaccine." Hikari said._

_"The P-4 lab on the bottom floor…Say, just now, you called her Hikari…didn't you? You wouldn't…by any chance be Taichis little sister." Nanao asked looking at Daisuke and then Hikari._

_"Yes I am. Why?" Hikari asked._

_"A week ago, we sent a spy…to retrieve any possible data…that could be used against Umbrella. I've kept it with me…just in case." Nanao said as she took out a few papers along with a formula for the vaccine from her pocket and handed it to Hikari and Daisuke as the light in her eyes started fading. "Please…Help Emi-san. Tell her…that even though I failed as a mother…I have always…loved her." Nanao said as a tear escaped her eye and fell down her face as she died, her hand slipping Daisukes arm._

_"We are going to save her Nanao-san…I promise." Daisuke said as he and the other Erabareshi Kodomo stood up. "Let's go."_

_"Alright." Hikari said as they now, more than ever, were determined to save Emi and bring an end to this hell._

_

* * *

_

_"P-4 Level lab…Let's go!" Hikari said as they entered the lab._

_Pulling out the paper which had the formula for the vaccine, Daisuke read it._

_"G-Virus Antigen_

_INSTRUCTIONS FOR SYNTHESIS OF THE G-VIRUS ANTIGEN: G-VACCINE, CODE NAMED "DEVIL"_

_Any beings infected by the G-virus will reproduce through impregnation of an embryo within another living being. Unless rejected by the host, the embryo will undertake a process of gradual cellular invasion, infecting the host's cells on a molecular level as it rewrites their DNA. Once the metamorphosis is complete, the host will be capable of continuing this cycle of self-reproducing. The duration of time for the process to run its course will vary from subject to subject._

_In the early stages of cellular invasion, it is possible to halt progression of the metamorphosis through the administration of the G-vaccine antigen. The following procedures detail the synthesis. The vaccine creation requires the base vaccine. This can be arranged by the activator VAM. First set the empty cartridge to the VAM and activate it. After several moments the process will be complete and the white-colored base vaccine will be set in the cartridge automatically. Then confirm the green light is on, remove the cartridge, and proceed to the next step. Once the base vaccine has been prepared, set it in the vaccine synthesis machine located in the P-4 level experimental room. The machine is fully automated and only requires the user to push the sequence start switch. At this point, the program will run automatically and synthesis will be complete within approximately 10 seconds. As the synthesis of "devil" is an extremely delicate process, the quality will vary with slight shocks or changes in temperature. Careful handling is required for the proper results."_

_After reading the steps of the formula, Daisuke proceeded to create the vaccine._

_"Hey, Daisuke-kun, there is a self-destruct system here. I will activate it okay?" Hikari said._

_"Okay."_

_Finishing the final stage of the creation, Daisuke took the vaccine and put it in his belt._

_"It's ready." Daisuke said._

_"Good. Let's get back to Emi-chan." Hikari said as she activated the self-destruct system._

_

* * *

_

_As they walked to the middle of the room, something threw acid at them, which they dodged causing it to fall on top of the control panel, damaging it and making the lights of the room power down._

_"What the?" Hikari said._

_"God damn it, what's going on? !" Daisuke said._

_The G-mutant then appeared in front of them in its newest form. It was a now hexapadel beast about 12 feet big. The skull and maxilla of the creature have elongated to accommodate its massive mandible, a gaping, circular cavity surrounded by rows of spike-like projections, which has now fused into the many spikes that formerly covered the thorax of the beast. In addition, it now had two eyes on its shoulders instead of just one._

_

* * *

_

_"Did we do it?" Daisuke asked as Lighdramon pushed him back up._

_"I don't know, but I don't wanna wait around to find out." Hikari said with Tailmon and V-mon now back to their normal forms. "Once we take care of Emi-chan, we're out of here."_

_"Yeah. Let's go" Daisuke said while nodding._

(End of flashback)

* * *

"The vaccine worked, and Emi-chan recovered, but time was running out. The seconds of the countdown to self-destruction were slipping by, and our only escape was through a hidden subway." Daisuke said.

* * *

(Flashback)

_"We will be out of here in no time." V-mon said._

_"Yeah." Lopmon said agreeing._

_"Here we are. Let's go." Tailmon said as the elevator door opened._

_"A train!" Lopmon said as she saw the train in front of her._

_"This will probably get us out of here." Hikari said. "Come on. Hurry!"_

_"Wait, you're…!" Daisuke said realizing it to be none other than Mr. X, only now in a much different form._

_"I thought he fell into the blast furnace!" Hikari said._

_"God dammit, he's supposed to be dead!" V-mon said as he got into fighting stance._

_"Hikari-chan, get in and start activating the train!" Daisuke said._

_"What? No! What about you? We're a team!" Hikari said._

_"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Daisuke answered._

_Listening to Daisuke, Hikari got in the train._

_"Warning. 5 minutes until self-destruction."_

_"This ends right here, right now!" Daisuke said as he pulled out his Magnum, the one Maya gave him, and started shooting._

_

* * *

_

_"Daisuke-kun/V-mon, hurry!" Hikari and Tailmon said as the train started leaving. Seeing an opening in the last car, Daisuke and V-mon climbed on and crossed until the second car were._

_

* * *

_

_"__**EEEEMMMIIIII-SSAAAAAN!**__" The monster screamed._

_"Daisuke-kun! It's him again, isn't it?" Hikari said aiming her gun._

_"Yeah, it's Yasuo!" Daisuke said, recognizing the monster to be the G-mutant._

_

* * *

_

_Daisuke looked around and Daisuke saw it was already morning and that they were in a valley._

_"It's finally over." Hikari said as she looked at the tunnel. She and Tailmon then looked at Emi and Lopmon._

_"Emi-chan/Lopmon, you look terrible." Hikari and Tailmon said to the two girls covered in dust._

_"No worst then you Hikari-san/Tailmon." Emi and Lopmon replied._

_"Come on, time to leave." Daisuke said as they continued walking down the tracks._

_"We're gonna be okay now, aren't we?" Hikari told Emi as she held her hand, just like Tailmon was doing with Lopmon, while Daisuke and V-mon watched from behind._

_They walked on for a few minutes when Daisuke remembered a promise he had made._

_"Emi-chan…" Daisuke said, making the groups attention turn towards him. "I have something to tell you…about your mother. The vaccine that saved you…It was from your mother. She loved you very much. Always has. Right up till the end." Daisuke said as Emi started crying while hugging Hikari._

_"No, that's a lie.__*Sob* *Sob* Mommy never…*Sob* *Sob*."__Emi said as she cried._

_

* * *

_

_"Here, take this." Daisuke said as Daisuke gave Hikari a lighter. "It belonged to my father. He said it gave rise to courage and good luck. It could be useful to find your brother._

_"Be careful, okay Tailmon? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you." V-mon said._

_"We're going to be okay." Tailmon said._

_"Thank you." Hikari said as she and Tailmon hugged Daisuke and V-mon. They then gave them a kiss on the cheek and started walking away again._

"_Hey." Daisuke said, making Hikari's and Tailmon's attention turn towards him again. "It's up to us to take out Umbrella."_

(End of flashback)

* * *

"After that, Hikari-chan and Tailmon set out alone to find their brothers, and Emi-chan, Lopmon, V-mon and I were rescued by Japan government agents." Daisuke said.

* * *

(Flashback)

_Motomiya Takao Daisuke and V-mon are confronted by a man who claims to be a Japan government agent._

_"We have the authority to do as we please with you. You and those girls." The man says._

_"Just leave them out of this. They're innocents." Daisuke and V-mon reply._

_"Innocents who know too much and carry the G-antibody. But don't worry, we're taking good care of them." The man replies back._

_He then looks at Daisuke and V-mon and says "Bottom line is…You have the experience we're looking for. So if you want this to end peacefully, you really have only one choice…Work for us."_

_Without regret or hesitation, Daisuke and V-mon close their eyes and then sharply respond…_

(End of flashback)

* * *

"And just like that, we found ourselves in the service of the Japan government." Daisuke said.

* * *

There, I basically resumed DigiHazard 2. But I still encourage you readers to read DigiHazard 2, since I skipped many scenes, battle scenes, and character thoughts. Review.


	4. Truth

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Daisuke and V-mon told Ryouji and Sealsdramon everything about the Odaiba Incident. They just listened, quietly. But the situation in the village was different from Odaiba. There were controlled BOWs amongst the rest. What happened there? They made their way upstream towards Manuel Delacruz's mansion. The man who could hold the key to uncovering this mystery. The girl and her Lunamon suddenly woke up and saw they were in a boat.

"You don't have to worry. You're fine. We're not gonna hurt you." Daisuke and V-mon told them.

"We're the ones who saved you." Ryouji and Sealsdramon said.

The girl and Lunamon then squeezed their right arm, which Daisuke and V-mon noticed.

"Are you alright?" Daisuke and V-mon asked, startling the girls.

"So you're the girls, huh? The ones from Manuel's mansion?" Ryouji said.

"The people in the village, what happened to them?" The girl and Lunamon asked.

"They're all dead." Sealsdramon said while scratching the back of his neck, not even bothering to look at them.

"We're here on a mission looking for Japanese who had contacted Manuel about a virus." Daisuke said. "We need to find Manuel. And we were hoping you could take us to Amparo." Daisuke said, to which the girl nodded.

(A while later)

"So that's Manuel's…" Daisuke said as he stood up and looked at the dam.

"Yes…I escaped through there…" The girl said, speaking for the first time.

The group then entered the dam and started walking down one of the halls.

"So if we follow this water channel, we should be able to get out of here." V-mon said.

"You haven't told us your name yet." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"Linda/Lunamon." The girls said.

"Pleased to meet you Linda/Lunamon. Now from here on out, I need you to be more careful, alright?" Daisuke and V-mon said. "You must do as we say, no matter what."

"That means stay close if you wanna get outta here alive, kid." Ryouji and Sealsdramon said.

"Yes." Linda and Lunamon responded.

The group then arrived at the end of the hall and looked around.

"This must be the Discharge Channel." V-mon said.

"Wait!" Daisuke said, seeing something in the water. As they got closer, Daisuke saw it was more piranhas.

"This little guys don't waste their time, do they?" Sealsdramon said as he, Ryouji and Daisuke pulled out their knives while V-mon got into fighting stance and started slashing/punching the zombie fish away.

The group the turned and saw a zombie standing there, which Daisuke quickly shot with his handgun.

"They just keep coming!" Daisuke said.

"Let's just go. We better stay clear from the water." Ryouji said as they ran through the sides to the other side of the Discharge Channel.

Just as they were about to get out of the Discharge Channel, they heard a noise of a screech.

"What's going on?" Linda asked.

The group turned to see a strange creature hanging on the wall. It seemed like a giant bat about a meter big with only the muscle tissue and skeleton left.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sealsdramon asked.

"Lunamon, Linda, stay back!" V-mon said as he used "Hopping Kick" and leaped forward and kicked the creature, known as Anubis, in the skull, crushing it.

"That guy took his weight loss plan way too seriously." Ryouji and Sealsdramon said.

"Here comes the cavalary." Daisuke said as he looked to the side to see zombies and Digimon zombies coming.

"To hell with them, let's just keep moving." Ryouji said as they continued out of the Discharge Channel and then closed the door.

"This place is a menagerie of freaks. Manuel must not like unexpected visitors." Ryouji and Sealsdramon said.

"Linda, Lunamon, how did you make it past all these things?" Daisuke asked.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Linda asked.

"It's just that…"

"Come on kid, answer the question!" Ryouji said.

"W-We don't know. We didn't see any when we came through here earlier." Linda responded.

"That's good to know." Daisuke said as he was about to continue walking.

"Wait! Why do you want to find Manuel so badly?" Linda asked.

"You saw the traps he set with all those monsters. You really think someone like that should be allowed to walk to be walked free.

"I suppose not." Linda answered.

"Some help here guys." Ryouji and Sealsdramon said.

Daisuke and V-mon turned to see what they meant and saw Ryouji and Sealsdramon struggling to push a zombie and Digimon zombie off them, which Daisuke shot in the head while V-mon used "V-mon Head" and headbutted the Digimon zombie.

"It's like a maze ahead." Lunamon said. "You'll have to follow us."

As they started walking down the hall, the group was confronted by more zombies and Digimon zombies.

"V-mon Knockout/Knife Slash!" V-mon and Sealsdramon said as V-mon dashed towards the Digimon zombie and punched them in the face while Sealsdramon slashed the others while Daisuke and Ryouji shoot the human infectees.

They then continued walking down through the hall and through a door, into a new room.

"Where are we?" V-mon asked.

"We came down those stairs." Lunamon said, making the operatives look up to see a lot of stairs.

"Hey, a Magnum." Daisuke said as he looked forward and saw a Magnum Colt Anaconda, which he took.

"Here we go again!" Sealsdramon said as the group heard a screech and turned to see a Anubis leap from the wall towards them, only for Daisuke to grab his new Magnum and shoot it in the head, completely leaving the Anubis headless.

"Okay, let's keep going." Daisuke said as they started walking up the stairs.

*SCREECH*

"Another one?" V-mon said, looking at the wall as they ran up the stairs.

"Quick, get in!" Ryouji said as he opened the door.

The group entered the hall and Ryouji closed the door. They then looked down the hall and saw several zombies and Digimon zombies running towards them.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon said as he headbutted one of the Digimon zombies while Daisuke shoot a zombie in the head and gave a roundhouse kick on another one. Ryouji meanwhile shot the zombies while Sealsdramon slashed the Digimon zombies, until all were killed.

"Are you alright?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

"I'm fine." Linda and Lunamon said.

The group once again continued walking down the hall and turned around the corner to the left, and saw door, which then passed through.

"These bastards just won't give up." Daisuke said.

The group then looked to the side and saw more zombie and Digimon zombies coming their way.

"I don't think these guys are gonna move for us." Ryouji said as he aimed his handgun.

"Then it's time to kick some ass!" Daisuke said as he started shooting the zombies with his handgun while V-mon and Sealsdramon faced the Digimon zombies.

After dealing with them, the group heard the noise of croaking, and immediately ran down the hall and entered the elevator.

"That wasn't so bad." Ryouji said.

The elevator then started ascending.

"Where are we going?" V-mon asked.

"There's a passage up this way that will take us outside." Lunamon said.

"So Manuel's mansion is close then." Sealsdramon.

The elevator then stopped and the door opened, and the group saw their were in a room with a water flowing, and realized they were nearly outside, in the spillway section.

"I don't like it. It's too quiet." Ryouji said. He then noticed a camera in the corner of the room. "We're being watched."

Ryouji and Sealsdramon crossed to the other side of the room through a bridge, followed by Daisuke, V-mon, Linda and Lunamon, until more piranhas started jumping out of the water, startling Linda and Lunamon, making them fall into the water.

"Linda/Lunamon!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they jumped into the water after the girls. "Ryouji/Sealsdramon, get her!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they handed the girls to their comrades.

"On it!" Ryouji and Sealsdramon said as they took the girls.

Daisuke and V-mon then grabbed a handle and lifted themselves up.

"Thank you." Linda and Lunamon said to the boys, who nodded.

The group then walked into the engine room and were faced with more zombies and Digimon zombies.

"Ryouji, Sealsdramon, cover Linda and Lunamon." Daisukes said as he and V-mon took out the infecteds.

"_Sleep my love as the trees above protect you from the dark. A great river will watch you as you sleep until dawn._"

The whole group turned to see Linda and Lunamon with their eyes closed, singing.

"Linda/Lunamon, are you alright?" Daisuke and V-mon asked the girls, who opened their eyes and looked at them. "Thank God you're okay."

"What were you singing for, kid? Do you really want to draw attention to yourself right now?" Ryouji and Sealsdramon asked the girls.

"We're so sorry. We got scared and we…At night, when we got scared of the dark, my mother would sing to us." Linda replied.

"You were singing that in the church too, right?" Daisuke asked, to which she nodded.

"It's not safe here. We should keep moving." Sealsdramon said.

"Linda, Lunamon…"

"Wait, I know that voice. It's Manuel." Daisuke said.

"Please my dear. Come home."

"Father!" Linda said.

"What?" Daisuke and V-mon said as they looked at Linda and Lunamon, who started running away. "Hey!"

"Manuel has a daughter?" Sealsdramon said.

"That doesn't matter now! Let's go after them!" V-mon said as the group ran to the next room.

"Linda/Lunamon!" Daisuke and V-mon called out the girls as they entered the Penstock section of the dam.

The group then saw the girls looking at a man on the other side of the room.

"Manuel!" Daisuke said, looking at the man.

"Linda, Lunamon. Everything I've done is for you." Manuel said. "You need only to follow my direction for fifteen years. This will prevent the transformation. But please my dears, you must be patient." Manuel said as Linda and Lunamon stepped back, shaking their heads.

"What the?" Ryouji said as he heard some strange noises.

"The man who gave us the Victoria-virus told me it would work." Manuel said.

"The Victoria-virus?" Daisuke and V-mon said.

* * *

(Flashback)

"_That was…a terrible memory that we encountered." Hikari said. "It was three months after the tragedy at Odaiba. We infiltrated an Umbrella facility in Europe in search of our brothers, Taichi and Agumon, when we were captured and sent to a small deserted island. That island was Ducie Island, the site of a massive research facility. The only law that exists there are the iron-fisted despots, Isaac Newton and Dracumon."_

(End of flashback)

* * *

"AAAGGHH!" Daisuke and V-mon turned to see Linda and Lunamon scream as a man grabbed them and aimed his gun at them.

"These Japanese can not save you my dears. Only I, your father, can help you now." Manuel said as water rushed through the Penstock section, taking Daisuke, V-mon, Ryouji and Sealsdramon away.

"Daisuke/V-mon!" Linda and Lunamon said as they pushed the man away and jumped into the water after Daisuke and V-mon.

"Linda, Lunamon!" Manuel said.

"_Victoria…the dreadful horror that Hikari-chan and Tailmon encountered…Why did Manuel give it to his own daughter and her partner?_" Daisuke thought.

* * *

There is chapter 4. Just so you guys know, this is going to be a short story. So anywah, hope you liked it and reveiw please.


	5. Memories of a Game of Oblivion

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"_I believe Linda and Lunamon are infected with the Victoria-virus. Which means it could spread throughout this land. But why would Manuel infect his own daughter and her Digimon? And how could they maintain their normal forms? How do they sustain it without transforming into something horrific like Takeru and Patamon?_" Daisuke thought.

"Daisuke/V-mon! Daisuke/V-mon!" Ryouji and Sealsdramon shouted, waking up their partners to see the two of them pratically in their faces. Daisuke and V-mon then groaned as they stood up, and looked around and saw that they were in a higher area of the Discharge Channel.

"You two okay?" Ryouji asked.

"Not really. But we've got to keep going." Daisuke said.

"Well, that was a nice refreshing dip, eh?" Sealsdramon said. "So what was that about the Victoria-virus?"

"…They were aristocrats, entitled and sustained by a greed for power. Having been involved in the founding of the Umbrella Corporation, the Newton family had also independently performed research on the Victoria-virus. However, nineteen years ago, Aaron Newton disappeared under mysterious circumstances. To make things worse, Aaron's daughter, Isabella, a child prodigy who played a key role in the research, died at a young age. Her untimely demise brought an end to the Victoria project and the Umbrella files show that all research was apparently lost." V-mon said. "The Newton lineage gradually lost its power to the corrupt hands of the Umbrella Corporation. Isabella's brother, Isaac, was demoted to a mere supervisor, and he was sent to command a private detention facility on an isolated island in the southern seas alone. Tailmon and Hikari, who had infiltrated an Umbrella facility in Paris, were sent there after they were caught."

* * *

(Flashback)

_"Your identification number is WKD4496." A man said as he took the handcuffs off of Hikari and took the bag out of her head. "Welcome to your new home."_

_She turned around, only to have a gun hit her in the face, making her fall onto the floor as she started passing out._

_"Her name is Yagami Hikari. We caught her trespassing in our Paris lab facility 10 days ago. She apparently infiltrated the complex looking for her lost brother, Yagami Taichi, one of the surviving members of OPDs famous S.T.A.R.S team." Hikari heard a man say, and her mind flashed back to how she got into this mess in the first place._

* * *

_Hikari woke up to the sound of planes and bombing and the ground shaking, and saw she was within a cell. Hikari looked around frantically and found her._

_"Tailmon…Tailmon, wake up." Hikari said as she shook her friend genteelly as she started stir. "You okay?" Hikari asked her and she nodded._

_The bombing and ground shaking then continued, causing a black out. Hikari then heard the sounds of footsteps, and she watched as a man, who I couldn't identify because of the fog, walked in front of the cage. Hikari then grabbed the lighter Daisuke gave her and turned it on, and saw that the man in front of the cage was the same one who captured her back in Paris. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black pants. He opened my cell and motioned with his head for them to leave._

_"Go on. Get out of here. This place is finished." The man said as he sat down on a chair. "I don't know. It might have been a Special Forces team. But in any case this prison has been taken over."_

_"What're you saying?" Hikari asked._

_"You're free to leave the complex. But you may as well know you have no chance of getting off this island." The man replied._

_"And what about you? What are you going to do?" Tailmon asked._

_"Don't worry about me." The man said.  
_

_"Alright, were leaving. But before…" Hikari said as she took her handgun which was on the desk, a Browning HP Mk. III. "Let's go Tailmon." Hikari said as they headed out._

(End of flashback)

* * *

"Hikari-chan's and Tailmon's harrowing experiences in Odaiba allowed them to further develop their skills in combat. Although they was able to escape imprisonment due to the mutations on Ducie Island, they were about to come up against a new terror." Daisuke said. "The T-virus had leaked, turning that island into a zombie infested hellhole. There, they met up with our old friends Takaishi Takeru and Patamon. They were young man and prisoners on Ducie Island. They were brought to the island several months ago. After the mysterious attack destroyed the facility where they were held captive, Takeru and Patamon encountered Hikari-chan and Tailmon, who had escaped under similar circumstances."

* * *

(Flashback)

_"Damn it! Which way?" The figure said, loosening up his dog tag. He then felt a gun being pressed to the back of his head_

_"Wait. The alarm sounded and the doors unlocked so I thought…" The figure said as he put his hands into the air, revealing that he was carrying a gold Luger._

_"Rockfort Prison, detainee 0267. Heh, guess you're not with Umbrella then, are you." Hikari said as she took the gun away from the back of the figures head. He was familiar to her, but she couldn't recognize him completely due to the fog. "I'm Yagami Hikari."_

_"…Damn Hika…" The figure said as he started turning around but was stopped._

_"Shut up. Eyes forward. Make one wrong move and I'll shoot." Hikari said as she pressed the gun against his head again so he wouldn't turn around. "So, what's your name?"_

_"Hikari-chan, it's me, Takeru." The figure said, making Hikari nearly drop her gun as the figure slowly turned around._

_"Takeru-kun?" Hikari said in disbelief as the figure turned around, revealing to really be him._

_"They get you too?" Takeru asked as turned around. He was wearing green camouflage pants, black combat boots, a yellow t-shirt, a dog tag, and a navy blue jacket which had written "Rockfort Prison 0267"._

_"Yeah, you could say that." Hikari replied. She was wearing a different red vest with a short black t-shirt and jeans with holes in it._

_"Hikari, you'll never guess who I ran into." Tailmon said as she arrived together with Patamon._

(End of flashback)

* * *

"Hikari-chan, Takeru, Tailmon and Patamon sent me and e-mail to rescue them and then were forced to battle their way through the island; and while they did, they saw a woman in a purple dress singing." Daisuke said.

"Okay, freaky. Who sings when the whole island has become a zombie-island?" Ryouji said.

"A psycho, that who. Tailmon, Patamon, Hikari and Takeru followed after her and ended up in a mansion. Inside the mansion, they saw a painting of the woman they saw earlier, and it said that the woman was Isabella Newton, who died in 1994." V-mon said.

* * *

(Flashback)

_"Looks like my brother was never even here. Umbrella probably doesn't know where he is either." Hikari said as she bended over and started checking the computer._

_"So…they're still after him?" Takeru asked while ogling Hikaris butt._

_"I don't know. But he's been missing for 3 months." Hikari said as she turned around to look at Takeru, who quickly shifted his view. "I was in Paris looking for him. I broke into one of Umbrellas labs. But I got caught."_

_"And you were sent here." Takeru said, finishing Hikaris speech._

_"What about you? What is your story?" Hikari asked._

_"Tell you later. It's kind of complicated now. Beside, you don't want to know." Takeru said._

_"Just tell us." Hikari said._

_"I tell you later." Takeru repeated._

_The computer then let out a beep, returning Hikaris attention to it._

_"So we're in the Southern Hemisphere." Hikari said as she looked at the monitor._

_"Yeah. So you don't know much about this place, do you? We're in the Ducie Island. Apparently some noble family owns the joint. The Newtons. That's Isaac." Takeru said as she turned around and pointed to a picture at the wall of a man with blond hair, dressed in as a noble English man. "He's the only surviving member. Rumor has it he went mad from loneliness." Takeru said._

_"But why would anyone want to bomb this place?" Tailmon asked._

_"Anyway, I've got to contact Daisuke-kun. He'll come for us." Hikari said while Takeru just shrugged._

* * *

_With the e-mail sent to Daisuke, the Erabareshi Kodomo were about to head out, when more and more zombies started appearing._

_"Great, just what we needed." Hikari said as she shot a zombie. "Let's head for the back door."_

_"But we don't know where it goes." Takeru responded._

_"Would you rather stay here?" Hikari asked._

_"Point taken. Go, we'll cover you." Takeru said as he shot a zombie and Patamon blasted another one with his "Air Shot" while the girls escaped through the back door, followed close behind by the girls._

* * *

_The survivors then looked at the hill and saw what appeared to be a blond woman with a purple dress._

_"What the…" Takeru said as he looked at the woman, thinking she was insane for singing a under such critical circumstances._

_As the woman finished singing, she started walking away._

_"Wait!" Hikari said as she started running over in the womans direction._

_"She must be out of her mind singing a lullaby at a time like this." Takeru said as he and Patamon started running after the girls._

_"That's exactly why we can't leave her out here all alone." Hikari responded as she continued running._

_"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Aside from being stuck in an island with cannibal mutants, we now have to take care of lullaby singing woman too." Takeru said._

* * *

_Hikari then read what was written under the painting._

_"Isabella Newton." Hikari said._

_"Wait…She was part of the Newton family?" Takeru said. As Hikari continued reading, her face turned into one of horror._

_"It says here that she died 1994…That was 15 years ago." Hikari said. "You said Isaac was the only surviving family member, right?"_

_"Heh, heh, heh…" The survivors quickly turned to the side where they had heard the sound of a woman laughing._

_"Feels like we're walking into a trap." Patamon said._

_"I can't believe we're following the singing voice of a dead woman." Tailmon said._

_They then entered a room and checked for any enemies._

_"Guess no one's here." Takeru said. Music then started playing. "What is this?" Takeru asked as he approached the small box that was emitting the melody._

_"It's an antique music box." Hikari said._

_"What's it doing here?" Takeru asked._

_Tailmon then noticed a pair of filled teapots and put her hand over it._

_"It's still warm."_

_"Something is not right about this." Patamon said._

_A movie then started playing on the wall, showing two blond kids, a boy and a girl. The boy was holding a dragonfly and slowly and painfully ripping of its limbs and wings and then threw him to the ants, which then started eating it._

_"That's her again." Takeru said looking at the girl._

_"Wait, that boy…is that Isaac? Is that her brother?" Hikari said._

_"What are they doing?" Patamon said_

_Isabella then walked to her brothers side and looked at the eaten dragonfly and then turned towards Isaac, who was also facing her, and their facing started inching closer and closer until the movie finished._

_"I think we've seen enough to know that this _isn't_ a good idea." Takeru said disgusted._

_"_Yeah_, I think it's time to go." Hikari said, slightly disturbed by the suggested incest._

(End of flashback)

* * *

"_Okay, that's sick._" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought.

"The group was than confronted by Isaac Newton and Dracumomn. Isaac then declared that he would allow them to escape if they survived his "game"." Daisuke said.

* * *

(Flashback)

_"Look out!" Takeru said as he tackled Hikari out of the way before the she got shot._

_"I am Isaac Newton." A man with blond hair, carrying a shotgun and a Dracumon by his side said. "Son of Aaron Newton."_

_"So that's him." Takeru said from behind a pillar._

_"Why have you come to disturb us?" Isaac asked. "Was it you who spread that wretched virus across my island?"_

_"I have no idea what you're babbling about." Hikari said._

_"You don't fool me. I am the commander of this base." Isaac said._

_"Oh, you must be one of Umbrellas lower-level officers if you're in command of pathetic place like this one." Hikari said._

_"How dare you!" Isaac said as he tried to shot Hikari again, but just ended up hitting a pillar._

_"Look, get us out of here right now if you don't want to get hurt." Takeru said._

_"Fools, why would I want to leave? Only they has she returned to me." Isaac replied._

_"Who? You mean Isabella?" Tailmon asked._

_"She always did enjoy playing games." Isaac said. "And she has come up with the most splendid game for us to play."_

_"Game?" Patamon asked._

_"If you survive our challenge, we will personally present you with a getaway plane as your prize." Dracumon said._

_"Ready? Let the game begin!" Isaac said as he took aim once again._

* * *

_"Don't worry, we're here." Takeru said as he started approached Hikari and kneeled down in front of them._

_"Thanks for the help." Hikari said as she got up._

_"Looks like you need us. Relax, we got your backs." Takeru said._

_"Whatever. Here, take these." Hikari said as she gave Takeru the MAC-10s._

_"Machine guns? Really?" Takeru asked._

_"You know the deal. In exchange for your Lugers." Hikari said._

_"Heh heh, okay, done." Takeru said as he gave Hikari the Lugers and took the sub-machine guns. "Now this is my kind of weapon. Alright." Takeru said as he pulled the trigger._

_*CLICK*…*CLICK* *CLICK*_

_"Huh?" Takeru said as he looked at the sub-machine guns while Hikari started laughing. "Hey, no fair, this thing's empty. You cheated me."_

_"Up there. Plenty of ammo, just for you." Hikari said as she pointed to the container._

_"Way up there?" Takeru said._

_"Give me a boost and I'll get it for you." Hikari said._

_"Alright, alright." Takeru said as he got on his knees while Hikari climbed up on him._

_"Ow, my back. Your heavier than you look. Hurry up."_

_"Happy now?" Hikari said as she gave Takeru the magazines._

_"Thanks." Was Takerus only reply as he reloaded the MAC-10s._

_"Takeru-kun, calm down. You need to focus." Isaac voice came from somewhere, mocking Hikari._

_"This guy has problems. He definitely needs his head examined." Patamon said._

_"That's for sure. Don't let him provoke you." Tailmon said._

_"How rude, I was merely trying to be kind." Isaac said. "Well then, now that your knights in shining armors have made their appearance, they can join you into your descents into death." Isaac said as the panel in which the Erabareshi Kodomo were standing on started descending._

_"This place is messed up. We definitely got to get out of here." Takeru said as the others nodded._

* * *

_"Uncle…uncle…uncle…" Takeru said as he cried, tears flowing down his face._

_(A while later)_

_"He is…was…my uncle. Used to work for Umbrella. He stole information. And then would sell it off to the highest bidder, make quick cash. But after finding out what happened to Yamato-niichan and the others in the mansion, I traveled to Paris to confront him, see if he knew about this whole incident. He denied it. And on that same day, he was caught. My aunt was killed. And I was sent here." Takeru said._

_"Takeru-kun…" Hikari said in loss-of-words._

_"It was all his fault. He was a fool to do something so foolish…so stupid. He was…" Takeru said as he placed his hand on the chest of his now deceased zombie uncle while Hikari caressed his back._

_"Such melodrama!" Isaac voice appeared again. "So beautiful. The pain and struggle we humans are capable of! But let's not forget the game shall we."_

_"__**YOU SON OF A BITCH!**__" Takeru screamed. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUN? THAT THIS IS SOME KIND OF TWISTED GAME FOR YOUR OWN AMUSMENT?"_

_"Your next and final challenge awaits at the mansion." Dracumon said._

(End of flashback)

* * *

"_Poor guy._" Ryouji thought.

"Right after that, Hikari-chan, Tailmon, Takeru and Patamon were confronted by the man responsible for everything." Daisuke said with a bit of anger in his voice. "Hiro Akio and Darcmon. One of the creators of the T-virus, former captains and members of S.T.A.R.S and the ones who attacked the island."

* * *

(Flashback)

_"Greetings. You must be Taichis and Yamatos little sister and brother, the lovely Yagami Hikari and Takaishi Takeru." A voice said from behind them said. "I attacked this island upon hearing the news of an awakening. But it seems it was all a pretense. Though ironically, I feel you will lead me to the truth regardless, Taichis and Yamatos little siblings."_

* * *

_It appears you still may be of some further use to me." The man said. "I'm going to let you live…a little longer." The man said as he left at super speed._

(End of flashback)

* * *

"They continued their search and they found the answer to Isabella's mystery." V-mon said.

"Which was…?" Sealsdramon asked.

"There was no Isabella. Isaac, due to loneliness, became schizophrenic, and believed that he was Isabella. But his perfect world was shattered, when Tailmon and the other revealed to him the truth. Dracumon and Isaac ran away, and became obsessed with killing my friends, and activated the self-destruct system as the group ran against time to escape the island." V-mon said.

* * *

(Flashback)

_"How dare you destroy my world?" Isaac said. "Now feel my revenge."_

_"What now?" Hikari asked._

_"The self-destruct system has been activated. All facilities across the island will be terminated. Please evacuate the premises immediately."_

_"You had to ask, didn't you? You just had to fucking ask." Takeru said._

_"Sorry." Hikari said._

_"Looks like play time is over. Come on." Patamon said as they started running._

_The Erabareshi Kodomo ran out of the castle, back inside the mansion, and to the entrance of the mansion._

_"Look out!" Hikari said as she grabbed Takeru and they ducked. Hikari then looked at the figure and saw a familiar face. "A Tyrant?"_

_"You know this thing?" Takeru asked._

* * *

_"We faced a similar one together with Daisuke-kun and V-mon back in Odaiba." Hikari said as she started shooting._

_"Wait. Something is wrong." Hikari said with a strange sensation of being watched._

_"We don't have time. Let's go." Patamon said as they entered the plane. But a figure watched from afar._

_"I knew you would lead me to the truth." The figure said._

_"Okay. Now it's time to get the hell of this damn island! Goodbye death trap." Takeru said as he placed his hand on the brake. Hikari then placed her hand above his and, together, they accelerated the plane._

* * *

(End of flashback)

"They still weren't able to shake off the Tyrant and faced him once again in the plane." Daisuke said.

* * *

(Flashback)

_"You got to be kidding me. He was playing dead? That's cheating!" Patamon said as Hikari and Takeru nodded to each other._

_Hikari then pulled out Daisukes lighter and lit it in the Tyrants face, burning his face and eyes, making it stand up in pain and knock the lighter off Hikaris hand, causing it to fall off the plane._

_"No! Daisuke-kuns lighter!" Hikari said as she chased after it, and would have even jumped off the plane hadn't Takeru held her back._

_"HolyAngemon, now!" Takeru said as his partner cut the locks with his sword, launching the missile onto the Tyrant, who was even able to withstand the missile for a couple of seconds, but soon was pushed off of the plane by it and blown up._

_"Adios sucker. Have fun in hell. Say hello to the devil for me." HolyAngemon said._

_"Takeru-kun, let me go!" Hikari said as she tried to break free of his grip._

_"Are you crazy? You were going to jump off a plane for a lighter!" Takeru said._

_"You don't get it, do you?" Hikari replied. "That's Daisuke-kuns lighter! It's the last thing he has from his dad!" She said, making Takeru realize her point._

_"I see where you're going to." Takeru said. "But it's still just a lighter. And I'm sure that Daisuke would agree with me when I say he would rather lose a lighter than lose you." He said as he closed the patch and they walked back to the control room._

(End of flashback)

* * *

"_She must really love him if she wanted to jump off a plane just for his lighter._" Ryouji thought.

"Takeru/Patamon then gave Hikari-chan/Tailmon advice about some boy that she likes." Daisuke and V-mon said, trying to keep the bit of jealousy out of their voice, unknown to them that it was themselves Takeru/Patamon and Hikari/Tailmon were talking about.

* * *

(Flashback)

_"Hikari-chan/Tailmon, can I ask you a question?" Takeru and Patamon asked._

_"Yeah, of course." Hikari and Tailmon replied._

_"What are…your feelings for Daisuke/V-mon?"_

_"Huh? Oh, um…you know…he's a great guy and a great friend, a friend that you can always count on." Hikari and Tailmon replied blushing a bit, not knowing what to say._

_"Hikari-chan/Tailmon, what kind of idiot do I look like to you?" Takeru and Patamon replied with a look that said that they knew that wasn't the truth._

_"Okay…I…like him…a bit." Hikari and Tailmon said blushingly while looking away._

_"I see." Takeru and Patamon said with their heads low. "You should tell him. Trust me…I know through experience that if you don't act soon, it may become too late."_

(End of flashback)

* * *

"_Wow, this is almost like real-life romance drama. Someone pass me the popcorn._" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought.

"The airplane carrying Tailmon, Patamon, Hikari and Takeru began to descend and made an emergency landing at an unknown facility. A forgotten game site that was yet just another one of Isabella's playgrounds." V-mon said.

* * *

(Flashback)

_Hikari and Tailmon sat on the floor, resting against Takeru and Patamon. The girls then shifted position, calling Takeru and Patamons attention. The boys then just looked at Hikari and Tailmon, and felt themselves getting closer to their faces, but they couldn't help, Hikari and Tailmon just looked so…beautiful. And as they were about 2 centimeters away from their lips, the girls groaned, causing the boys to back away. They then sighed as they stood up and looked outside the window._

_"Hey, where are we?" Takeru said, waking up the girls._

_The plane then started to fall down and crashed onto a some kind of facility_

_"Uuuhh…Are you alright?" Takeru asked._

_"Yeah, I'm okay." Hikari replied while gripping her aching head._

_"Latitude 82 degrees, 17 minutes south." Patamon said as he read the indicator. "We're in the South Pole."_

* * *

_"Yeah, it's Aaron." Patamon said as he also evolved._

_"How did he get free?" Hikari asked as she shot the creature, otherwise known as Nosferatu._

_"I don't think he wanted to be alone anymore." Takeru joked._

* * *

_"Our lucky day. The key's in." Takeru said as they arrived beside the snowmobile._

_"Takeru-kun/Patamon!" Hikari and Tailmon said._

_The boys turned around to see two giant tentacles. But as Takeru took out his Luger and Patamon evolved to Angemon, they were pulled underground before they could do anything._

_"TAKERU-KUN/ANGEMON!" Hikari and Tailmon screamed. They then turned around to see two other tentacles, which grabbed them and pushed them to the ground._

(Meanwhile)

_Isabella caressed the head of her dead brother, which laid on her lap. There was suddenly flash of light in the room and she turned around to see a purple fox with nine tails nearby her._

_"What are you?" Isabella asked._

_"My name is Youkomon. I am your Digimon partner."_

_"Digimon?" Isabella asked._

_"I understand your confusion. There exists a parallel world to yours, made of digital data, called the Digital World. We creatures of that world are called Digimon. Each and every human has a Digimon partner, who shares the same DNA as them. I am yours." Youkomon explained._

_"I see." Isabella said as she continued caressing the body of her dead brother._

(End of flashback)

* * *

"Once Taichi-san and Agumon disappeared after the Mansion incident, they were near impossible to track down. But using my newfound position in the government, I eventually found their locations. I would have contacted their sisters, but they were ghosts themselves. So I turned my search over to Hikari-chan and Tailmon, and eventually learned of their confinement on Ducie Island. I shared this information with Taichi-san and Agumon, and asked me to arrange a rescue mission before he set off on his own to find them." Daisuke said.

* * *

(Flashback)

_Following the lead given to them by Daisuke has brought Taichi and WarGreymon there. WarGreymon flew up the cliff and they finally arrived to an entrance of a base._

_"Don't worry Kari-neechan/Tailmon. We came to save you." Taichi and Agumon said as we walked into the only entrance of the island. He was wearing a blue S.T.A.R.S T-shit, blue assault pants and a black tactical vest._

_As they walked into some sort of cave, the entrance behind us collapsed, trapping them._

_"I didn't expect to find another living person on this island." Agumon and Taichi turned to see a man with a white T-shirt sitting against the wall. "Who are you?"_

_"We came here looking for some certain girls." Taichi said as he and Agumon walked beside him and kneeled down._

_"Some girls?" The man asked._

_"Have you seen anyone named Yagami Hikari and Tailmon?" Taichi asked._

_"Did you just say "Hikari"?" The man asked._

_"You know who she is. Don't you?" Taichi said as he grabbed the mans collar._

_"Don't worry about her." The man said as he brushed his hand off. "I helped her escape. A plane took off some time ago. While I can't say for certain, she and Tailmon were probably in that plane."_

_"I see. I guess our sisters owe you. Thanks for helping them." Agumon said._

_"Everybody's gone. Go. Follow your sisters and get out of here." The man said._

* * *

_"Uh…ugh…" The man groaned, twisted and turned; his body being corroding due to the digestive acid of the worm._

_"Hold on! Don't give up!" Taichi told the man._

_"Heh heh…Look like I can meet my family again. Here…take this." The man said as he gave Taichi a lighter._

_"What?" Taichi said as he noticed the lighter to be Daisuke lighter. How did he have it?_

_"I found it right before the destruction of the island, on the shore. Your sister was carrying it; she must have dropped it when leaving." The man said before he fell off Taichi's arms, dead._

_Agumon and Taichi then stood up and started walking away into another room. The room seemed kind of like a lab. And as Taichi and Agumon walked further into the room, they heard the sound of two people laughing._

_"Long time no see Taichi/Agumon." The voices said. And Taichi and Agumon turned around to see two people they thought they would never see again._

_"Hiro/Darcmon? You're still alive?" Taichi and Agumon said as we saw our old captains, the ones responsible for the end of the S.T.A.R.S team, who just laughed. "What're you doing here?"_

_"We came here for Isabella." Hiro and Darcmon said._

_"Who?" Taichi and Agumon asked._

_"An organization hired us to capture her." Hiro and Darcmon responded, knowing what they meant._

_"Wait, you attacked the island…and my sister." Taichi and Agumon said as he evolved to WarGreymon._

* * *

_"Hang on Kari-neechan, Tailmon. We will save you." Taichi thought as he and Agumon climbed aboard the Harrier and flew away in the full moon lit night sky._

* * *

_"They're over here." Agumon said as he followed the scent until behind the main stairs, where they found Hikari and Tailmon trapped by web against the wall._

_Taichi then grabbed his knife and cut the web, freeing Hikari and Tailmon._

_"Don't worry Hikari-chan/Tailmon, we're going to take are of you." Taichi and Agumon said as they grabbed their sisters._

* * *

_"Kari-neechan/Tailmon! Kari-neechan/Tailmon!" Taichi and Agumon said as they gently shook their sisters shoulders._

_"Taichi-oniichan/Agumon…Taichi-oniichan/Agumon!" Hikari and Tailmon said as they kneeled up and hugged Taichi and Agumon tight, who just patted their backs. "I missed you so much. I've been so worried!"_

_"You kidding me? I thought tough girls like you didn't get worried." Taichi and Agumon said as the placed their hands in the girls heads._

_"What happened? How did you get here?" Hikari asked._

_"Daisuke-san contacted me." Taichi answered._

_"Daisuke-kun?" Hikari said, surprised he had found her brother._

_"Yeah, he tracked me down right after you went missing. Also, he and V-mon say they're sorry for not being able to come here personally; it's that they are in the middle of an Anti-Umbrella mission. Look…Kari-neechan, we can talk about this later, but we gotta get out of here first." Taichi said._

_"Wait, not yet. Takeru-kun and Patamon, they are in here somewhere. We can't leave without them!" Hikari said._

_"Patamon and Takeru? What are they doing here?" Agumon asked._

_"They escaped the island together with us…but we were attacked and captured." Tailmon said._

_"Great, first Ken and Wormmon and now Takeru and Patamon." Taichi said._

_"Ken and Wormmon? Did something happen to them?" Hikari asked._

_"More-or-less. About two months ago Daisuke-san and V-mon sent them to Bear Island to investigate an Umbrella facility there. Once he arrived, there was another biohazard outbreak. Ken and Wormmon temporarily lost their memories when they suffered from a helicopter crash. While there they found two kids and Digimons and regained their memories, and were able to escape the island before Norway decided destroy the island with a nuclear bomb. After that, Ken and Wormmon adopted the two kids and Digimons." Taichi explained._

_"The second Odaiba…" Hikari said._

_"Also, I think this belongs to you." Taichi said as he gave her Daisukes lighter._

_"Daisuke-kuns lighter. How did you find it?" Hikari asked._

_"The man who helped you escape found it. He said it was with you when he last saw it and gave it to me to give it back to you." Taichi said._

_"The man? How is he?" Hikari asked._

_"He died. I'm sorry Kari-neechan." Taichi said._

_"It's alright, it wasn't your fault." Hikari replied._

_There was suddenly the sound of a woman laughing._

_"You're…Isabella Newton." Hikari said._

_"Oh, you know my name."_

_"I thought you were dead." Hikari said._

_"No. I've just been hibernating for 15 years…to become one with the Victoria-virus." Isabella said._

_"Victoria-virus?" Tailmon asked._

_"I still have some experiments to perform. Would you care to play along?" Isabella asked. "You friend awaits at the coliseum. You don't want to be late." Isabella said as she walked away._

(End of flashback)

* * *

"What happened next?" Ryouji and Sealsdramon asked.

"The most horrible thing ever, that made us dedicate our lives to stopping bioterrorism. Takeru/Angemon was infected with the Victoria-virus. He nearly killed Hikari-chan/Angewomon, but was able to stop himself and save them, at the expense of his own life. The last thing he told her before he died was that he loved Hikari-chan/Angewomon." Daisuke and V-mon said with sorrow in their voices.

* * *

(Flashbacks)

_"Takeru-kun/Angemon!" Hikari and Angewomon exclaimed, happy to see their friends safe. They were on a chair, trapped, Takeru with a giant axe in front of him._

_"No! Get back!" Takeru and Angemon said._

_Hikari and Angewomon however ignored them and went to their sides and pressed a button, freeing them from the chairs handles made to imprison them._

_"What happened?" Hikari asked._

_"That crazy woman told us she was going to perform the same experiment on us that she did on her own father; see if we'll obey orders." Takeru answered. "She's completely insane. She injected us with something. I think it's the Victoria-virus. Hikari-chan, Angewomon, they want us to kill you._

_"Takeru-kun/Angemon…" Hikari and Angewomon started, but were cut off._

_"Aaaghh…aaghh…AAAAGGGHHHH AGGGHHHHHHH…AAAAAGHHH!" Takeru and Angemon started screaming in pain and pushed Hikari and Angewomon back.  
_

_"Run away!" Takeru and Angemon said as their voices started changing and their bodies started mutating "No! I won't…kill you…!" Takeru and Angemon said._

_But within seconds, Takerus hand grabbed the axe in front of him and lifted it as he changed into some giant green monster while Angemon evolved into NeoDevimon, making Hikari and Angewomon cover their mouths as they gasped in horror._

_"Takeru-kun/Angemon!" Hikari and Angewomon screamed. But it was too late, and they knew it as soon as they looked them in their eyes._

_"No, wait!" Hikari and Angewomon said as the mutated Takeru and NeoDevimon started charging towards them._

_Girls then heard a sound behind them and looked to see the hallway was being shut by a cage and, with out wasting any time, dashed for it._

_"Guilty Claw!" NeoDevimon said as he slashed the side of Angewomons body with his claw while Takeru barely hit Hikari in the side with his axe._

_But as the cage started closing, with their last strength, Hikari and Angewomon dived under the cage as it sealed, separating them from the infected Takeru and Angemon._

_"This isn't happening, this can't be happening…" Hikari and Angewomon thought as they panted from the running._

_"UUUURGH…AAAARRGGGHHHHH!" Takeru and NeoDevimon grumbled as they hit the cage, trying to get in._

_Two tentacles then burst out through the wall and slammed Hikari and Angewomon against another wall. And as Takeru and NeoDevimon finally broke the cage, the tentacles wrapped themselves around the girls, trapping them. And as they saw the boys with their axe/hand lifted, they closed their eyes, waiting for the blow to come. But it never did._

_"Aaargghh…aargh…" Takeru and NeoDevimon groaned, their axe and claw only a centimeter away from Hikari and Angewomon, as they slowly started recognizing the figures in front of them. "H-hikari-chan/A-angewomon!"_

_They then lifted their axe/hand back up and cut the tentacles, freeing the girls from the tentacles grasps, but two other tentacles came out of the wall and stabbed Takeru and NeoDevimon against the wall, before retreating._

_"…Takeru-kun/Angemon…" Hikari and Angewomon said as they looked at the two, who started reverting back to their normal forms._

_They then kneeled beside Takeru and Angemon and lightly touched their wound, but the boys grabbed their hands and placed it against their cheeks._

_"You're…warm." Takeru and Angemon said as they felt Hikaris and Angewomons hands against the side of their face._

_"Takeru-kun/Angemon, you've got to hang in there! Okay? My brother's come to save us; we're getting out of here!" Hikari and Angewomon said desperately._

_"Your…brother…kept his promise." Takeru and Angemon said. "I'm sorry I…cannot."_

_"What? What are you saying?" Hikari and Angewomon asked._

_"I'm glad that I met you. I…I love you…Hikari-chan/Angewomon…" Takeru and Angemon said as their hands slipped from the girls and their heads fell limp._

_"…Takeru-kun/Angemon? TAKERU-KUN/ANGEMON? ! __**TAKERU-KUN/ANGEMON? !**__" Hikari and Angewomon screamed as they shook the boys bodies, desperately hoping for some kind of response, but received none. "Good bye…Takeru-kun/Angemon." Hikari and Angewomon said as they lightly kissed Takerus and Angemons lips as a final good bye gift, and then proceeded to cry on their necks while hugging them._

(End of flashback)

* * *

Daisuke and V-mon lowered their heads in grief as they remembered how Hikari and Tailmon cried their hearts out on their chests. How guilty they felt for not returning the feelings.

"Man…I'm sorry Daisuke/V-mon." Ryouji and Sealsdramon said.

"Hikari-chan, Taichi, Tailmon and Agumon couldn't let Isabella and Youkomon continue doing whatever they want and went after her for a final showdown." Daisuke said.

* * *

(Flashback)

_"My little experiment at the coliseum was so much fun, don't you think?" Isabella asked, making Hikari lift her gun and Tailmon get into fighting stance. "Though I suppose sometimes a worker ant will turn on his queen."_

_A tentacles then burst out from behind them and slammed Taichi and Agumon against the wall._

_"Taichi-oniichan/Agumon! Are you okay?" Hikari and Tailmon asked as they approached the boys._

_"Oh that's right. You four are brother and sister, aren't you?" Isabella asked. "I once had a brother too. But you and those insignificant little ants took him away from me." Isabell said looking at Hikari and Tailmon._

_"You think everyone else in this world is here to serve you, don't you?" Hikari said as she glared back at Isabella._

_"Serve me? No. I think everyone else is here to serve my experiments."_

_"Thanks to you, Victorias angry, which makes us stronger." Youkomon said, looking at Taichi and Agumon, while ants and tentacles covered her and Isabella._

_"If you are seeing this message…That can only mean CODE: Victoria has reached a critical stage." A man in the big screen on the wall said._

_"Father?" Isabella whispered._

_"The year is 1994…and I am afraid my only daughter has become obsessed with the Victoria-virus. She has gone to the point of experimenting it on her own body. My daughter dreams of unleashing this…thing into the world. This last step is the only way I can think of to help her. Whether you are on Umbrella side or not…please help her."_

_Hikari, Tailmon, Taichi and Agumon then turned to see Isabella had further mutated into a giant cocoon like figure with her upper body showing on top and Youkomon had evolved to Doumon._

_"Even though it was he who created my brother and I…But he was such a miserable old man." Isabella said._

(End of flashback)

* * *

"The group was able to defeat Isabella and Youkomon. But Hiro and Darcmon were still an obstacle to be faced." Daisuke said.

* * *

(Flashback)

_WarGreymon then grabbed Hikari before she hit the ground._

_"You okay?" Taichi and Agumon asked their little sisters._

_"Yeah."_

_"Let's hurry; this place won't be standing for much longer." Taichi said as they ran out of the room, which started blowing up, Hikari and Tailmon in front of the boys._

_But as Taichi and Agumon turned around the corner of the hall, they saw Hiro and Darcmon grabbing Hikari and Tailmon by the hair/neck._

_"Taichi-oniichan/Agumon…uhh!" Hikari and Tailmon mumbeled._

_"Move." Hiro and Darcmon said as they pushed Hikari and Tailmon down another hall._

_"Kari-neechan/Tailmon, no!" Taichi and Agumon said as they chased after them._

_But as they turned around the hall, they were met with several zombies and Digimon zombies. Not having any time to waste, Taichi and Agumon ran down the hall, running past the infecteds, punching, slamming and shoving some out of the way sometimes until they arrived at the next room._

_"Taichi-oniichan/Agumon, *groan*!" Hikari and Tailmon started, but were silenced as Hiro and Darcmon punshed back Hikaris hair and choked Tailmon._

_"Well done Taichi/Agumon. Turns out Isabellas work wasn't really much of anything. So now the only thing left…is revenge." Hiro and Darcmon said._

_"Let her go Hiro/Darcmon! You don't want her." Taichi and a now evolved WarGreymon said._

_"Fine." Hiro and Darcmon said as they pushed Hikari and Tailmon across the 5 meter space in between them and Taichi and WarGreymon._

_"Kari-neechan/Tailmon!" Taichi and WarGreymon said as they grabbed Hikari and Tailmon, who evolved to Angewomon as soon as she stood up._

_"Today is a good day. We came for Isabella, but killing you is even better." Hiro and Darcmon said as they started cracking their knuckes._

_"Sorry to disappoint you, but Isabella is gone."_

_"That's no bother or concern. We have Takeru and Angemon to work with." Hiro and Darcmon revealed._

_"What?" Hikari and Angewomon asked._

_"Takeru-san/Angemon?" Taichi and WarGreymon asked._

_"In their body there is still a little T-Victoria virus. Takeru and Angemon should be good specimens. Maybe they'll come back alive just as I did." Hiro said. "And will be able to see your sisters again."_

_"You freak!" Taichi and WarGreymon said._

_"__**Don't you dare touch him!**__" Hikari and Angewomon said as they shoved Taichi and WarGreymon out of the way and were about to head towards Hiro and Darcmon, only to be held back by their brothers._

_"I'm sorry darling…but I can't do that." Hiro and Darcmon said._

_"Get out of here Kari-neechan/Angewomon." Taichi and WarGreymon said._

_"But what about…"_

_"As surviving members of S.T.A.R.S, we have to finish this."_

_"You better make it." Hikari and Tailmon said._

_"I promise." Taichi and WarGreymon replied with a nod before their sisters left. "We'll end this once and for all. Say hello to our comrades you've killed."_

_"I don't know where those comrades are Taichi/WarGreymon." Hiro and Darcmon said as Hiro took off his sunglasses, revealing his red eyes, and started walking towards Taichi and WarGreymon, who just stepped back in the same rhythm._

* * *

_Taichi and Agumon then heard a noise and looked up to see Hiro and Darcmon emerge out of the steel girders with not a single scratch on them. Taichi and Agumon then lifted up and walked towards their former captains as Hiro and Darcmon also stumbled forward._

_"Nice try." Hiro and Darcmon said._

_"Hiro/Darcmon." Taichi and Agumon said._

_*__**BOOM**__*_

_There was a sudden explosion from the wall, creating a line of fire between the four of them._

_"Today's your lucky day." Hiro and Darcmon said. "But next time we meet, don't count on another."_

_"Next time."_

_"Until we meet again. AAAAAGHHGHAAAAGHGAAHAA!" Hiro and Darcmon said before they started laughing maniacally as Taichi and Agumon left while the entire building started to explode._

(End of flashback)

* * *

"Now, finally reunited with their brothers, Tailmon and Hikari were able to get out of Antartic facility." V-mon said.

* * *

(Flashback)

_"Taichi-oniichan/Agumon, promise me, please promise me that you won't leave me alone again." Hikari and Tailmon said as they caressed their brothers shoulders._

_"I'm sorry Kari-neechan/Tailmon, but it's not over yet. There's still something we've got to do." Taichi and Agumon replied._

_"You mean…" Hikari and Tailmon said._

_"Yeah, it's pay back time. We've gotta destroy Umbrella! Now, let's finish this once and for all!" Taich and Agumon said as Taichi speeded up the harrier and they flew away as the facility blew up._

(End of flashback)

* * *

Again, I encourage readers to read the original story. Please, reveiw.


	6. Cure

I do not own anything.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"The Victoria-virus, despite Taichi-san's and Agumon's best efforts, was procured by Hiro and Darcmon. They secured Takeru's and Patamon's bodies, which had been infected, and were able to extract the virus, leading to its reappearance in South America. The virus continues to grow…altering it's form, strengthening perpetually, until the day comes when it can be destroyed." Daisuke said. "But back to the point; we need to find Manuel."

"The water's risen." V-mon said.

"And there are bodies waiting for us to pass by them so they can come back to life and try to eat our asses." Sealsdramon said.

"Well, standing here won't make thing any better. Come on." Ryouji said as they started walking.

And just as they had expected, just as they passed by the bodies, they reanimated as zombies and Digimon zombies, ready to try and kill the operatives while Hunters Gamma started jumping out of the water.

"It's dark, it's wet, there's monsters…" Sealsdramon said as they started fighting the monsters.

"Turning out to be one hell of a day, huh?" V-mon said.

"At least we got you here backing us up though, huh scoutboys?" Ryouji said.

"You're not gonna ask us to hold your hands, are you?" Daisuke said.

"If only your aims were as goods as your jokes." Ryouji replied.

As the group finished, they opened the door to the nest door, they slowly walked into the next room, cautiously.

"We better be careful." Daisuke said with his handgun in position. "I can't believe Linda is Manuel's daughter."

"It wasn't in the report. Maybe she was from one of his mistresses." Ryouji said.

"Regardless, she must really hate her father if she and Lunamon came through all this just to get away from him." V-mon said.

"Well, we can ask them when we find them." Sealsdramon said as they walked down the hall. "But Manuel is the one we're after. Not his daughter. Remember?"

"Yeah, you're right." V-mon said.

The group continued exploring the area until they found the door to the next area, and walked into the bridge of a higher area of the area Daisuke found the Magnum.

"We should be near the dam entrance, right?" Ryouji asked.

"Yeah, this looks familiar." Daisuke said as they crossed the bridge.

"I hope you have a good memory, cause I have no idea where we are." Ryouji said.

"Only one way to find out." Daisuke said as he opened the door. "Let's do this."

"That's what I wanna hear." Ryouji said as they entered the next room.

The operatives started walking out of the room and continued their way through the dam until they arrived at the Power Room. They walked in directions for the next room, but found the door locked and with water spouts gushing out of it.

"Sounds like it's flooded." Ryouji said. "We'll need to cut the water off first."

"There's gotta be a valve around here somewhere." Daisuke replied.

"Daisuke/V-mon!"

"Linda/Lunamon!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they turned and saw the girls behind them. "How'd you get here?"

"We're so glad that you're alive." Linda and Lunamon said.

"We thought something might have happened to you. It's all my father's fault." Linda said.

"You're not with Manuel?" V-mon asked.

"We ran away." Linda said.

"Linda/Lunamon…did he…do something to you?" Daisuke asked.

*BOOM*

"The door can't hold the pressure much longer. We need to stop the water!" Sealsdramon said.

"The valves are over there." Lunamon said, pointing the valves inside the pipe covered section of the room.

"Linda/Lunamon, wait!" Daisuke and V-mon said as the girls crawled under the pipe and into the pipe-covered section.

"This must be it. I think these will stop the water." Linda said as she and Lunamon stared turning the valves while the zombies and Digimon zombies started reanimating.

"Talk about bad timing." Sealsdramon said.

"Linda, Lunamon, you concentrate on shutting the valves." Daisuke said.

"I'll go after them. Sealsdramon, you guys give me cover from here." V-mon said as he crawled under the pipe while the three other operatives engaged in combat with the infecteds.

"Linda,Lunamon! Behind you!" Daisuke said as he shot the zombie behind Linda.

"Get away from them!" V-mon said as he grabbed the Digimon zombie and threw him against the wall and then stomped its head, smashing it.

"Linda and Lunamon have been located! Bring them back at once! Otherwise it'll be too late!" Manuel said from the speakers.

"Looks like he found us." Ryouji said.

*POUND*

"What the hell?" Daisuke said as he looked at the door from which the pounding was coming from.

"Something is trying to get in. They must be after Linda and Lunamon." V-mon said. "So that is our only way out." V-mon said while looking at the flooding door.

"It's still not opening." Ryouji said.

"But we stopped the water! Why won't it open?" Lunamon said.

"We're running out of time here!" Sealdramon said.

*BEEP*

"It's open! Hurry!" Daisuke said as they ran to the Penstock section, jumped on the ladder and climbed up the ladder.

"Quick, we gotta get to the elevator!" Linda said as they walked forward.

"What is that thing?" Ryouji said looking at the monster with three sickle arms at the lower level, which was known as Jabberwock S3.

"This place is full of surprises." Daisuke said. "Keep moving."

The group entered the elevator and it ascended until it stopped and they found themselves outside.

"Be nice if we could finish this before nightfall, huh?" Ryouji said.

"This will take us to the top of the dam." Linda said as she started walking up the stairs, followed by the others.

"I don't see any hostiles." V-mon said as they arrived at the top and looked around top of the dam, which also acted as a bridge in between two mountains, and was filled with trucks and houses. Just then, a Jabberwock fell out of nowhere in front of the group.

"Wishful thinking." Sealsdramon told V-mon, who gave a sheepish smirk.

"You can worry about that later; for now, let's take care of this thing." Daisuke said as he shot the Jabberwock with his Magnum.

"Damn, this thing is ugly." Ryouji said as he shot the Jabberwock with his Mk. 23.

"Hopping Kick/Knife Slash!" V-mon and Sealsdramon said as V-mon kicked and Sealsdramon slashed the Jabberwocks heart.

Just then, two more Jabberwocks appeared.

"Don't let them get too close! We can take 'em one at a time!" Daisuke said as he switched to his VP-70 and he and V-mon covered Linda's and Lunamon's front while Ryouji and Sealsdramomn covered their backs.

"You'll protect us, won't you?" Linda asked.

"Of course!" Daisuke said.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon said as headbutted one of the Jabberwocks.

"One down, one to go!" Sealsdramon said.

"If you're gonna shoot, at least try to hit it's head or heart!" Ryouji said as the Jabberwock covered itself with its arms.

"Fuck you Ryouji, at least I'm trying!" Daisuke replied as he shot a Jabberwock in the chest and Sealsdramon kicked the Jabberwock in the head, grabbed it in a lock, and stabbed it's head with his knife.

"Nice." Ryouji said.

"Told you I was going to hit him." Daisuke said.

"I was talking about Sealsdramon."

"…Linda, I need to ask you something before we find your father. Why are you running away from him?" Daisuke asked.

"Um…"

"Why did Manuel infect you and Lunamon with the Victoria-virus?" V-mon asked. "And what did he mean by too late?"

"You know, we should even be standing here. Given the circumstances…" Linda said as she unwrapped the bandage around her arm, revealing the infected area.

"The virus!" Daisuke said.

"We were infected with it as part of our treatment." Lunamon said.

"Treatment?" Ryouji said, outraged the girls risked their lives and souls with such a dangerous thing.

"It wasn't our fault!" Linda replied. "Our doctor diagnosed us with the same treatment my mother had. He told us we had no chance of recovery. And all we could find out was that people living in this area contracted it. It…It killed my mother. But somehow…we…"

Linda and Lunamon explained everything. When they were fifteen, they contracted the same fatal disease Linda's mother had. The Victoria-virus was used as a form of treatment. That was four years ago, and consequently they recovered. It must have strengthened her cells. However, the virus can severely damage it's host's brain cells and, if incompatible, completely take over. Even the Newtons's researchers were unable to control it. There appears to be no exception to this outside Manuel's treatment to Linda and Lunamon. Somehow, he has managed to keep them from turning into a monster.

(Hours later)

It was already afternoon and the sun was starting to set. The group was on a cliff not too far away from Manuel's mansion, and Daisuke, with his binoculars, and V-mon spied to check for any guards.

"Daisuke/V-mon!" Ryouji and Sealsdramon said, calling the duo's attention. "We should take care of the girls, before they become too late. It's only a matter of time Daisuke/V-mon…Before they become a threat." Ryouji and Sealsdramon said as they looked at the girls who were some feet away, sitting on the floor, holding their arms in pain while moaning.

"Manuel knows of something. He's been able to prevent Linda/Lunamon from transforming. We need to take them with us and find out how." Daisuke and V-mon said.

Daisuke then took out his iPhone and gave it to Ryouji, who read what was written on the screen.

"Anti-virus Weapon Protocol #7,600…You're on a special assignment for the Prime Minister." Ryouji and Sealsdramon said as they looked at Daisuke and V-mon.

"Our mission…is to eradicate this virus once and for all. And with your help, we intend to do just that." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"Well, we are soldiers. And if your orders are from the Prime Minister, then we're on your side." Ryouji and Sealsdramon said.

"_Oh, well. Looks like we're nothing more than pawns in this game…_" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought as they extended their hands.

Daisuke and V-mon happily took their hands and gave each other a handshake before changing it into an informal handshake.

"Let's go." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"Time to kick some ass!" Ryouji and Sealsdramon said.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Just some more chapters and the story is finished. Reveiw please.


	7. Darkness Falls

I do not own anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"He sure went all out on security." Daisuke said as he approached the home of the drug lord.

"Maybe he doesn't like door-to-door salesmen." Ryouji said.

"Welcome home Linda, Lunamon. And to my _branco_ friends…please accept my sincere gratitude for returning my daughters." Manuel said from the speakers. "Now, bring Linda and Lunamon to me. And kill the Japanese!"

Just then, several zombies started appearing out of trucks.

"There's so many!" Linda said.

"_Manuel…what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"_ Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought as the four man cell started facing the zombies. "_First the freaking monsters, then the infected girls. Shit. I don't care how much extra they're paying, this job sucks._"

"There's more of them!" Sealsdramon said as the group ran in between to trucks to escape the hoard only to be confronted by a pair of Hunters Gamma, which Ryouji and V-mon quickly disposed of.

"_So Daisuke's/V-mon's on a secret assignment. Figures. My government probably forgot I even exist. Typical. The higher-ups always think soldiers can be substituted just like that. Do not underestimate me._" Ryouji and Sealsdramon though as they started getting more aggressive against the zombies.

"Move! Go!" Sealsdramon said as the zombies started catching up.

"_This is all because of a virus? It's insanity!_" Ryouji thought.

The group quickly passed through the door and then locked it behind them, and looked forward to see a dim lighted hall down a staircase. They headed into the hall and, as they walked in, started hearing moans. Daisuke and Ryouji turned on their flash lights and saw several cells containing zombies.

"What is this? A BOW storeroom?" Sealsdramon said.

"Looks like it." V-mon replied.

"Well, let's not wait around for inventory." Ryouji said.

The group then heard a sound and turned to see the door lock itself and then turned their heads forwards to see their path blocked by a wall.

"Shit! We're locked it!" Daisuke said as he turned to see the cells opening. "They're coming."

"_So this is where they infected the victims and turned them into zombies._" Sealsdramon thought as the whole group started facing off against the zombies.

"There must be a way out somewhere." Lunamon said.

Linda then found the secret passage which was activated by pressing the snake mark on the wall just as V-mon finished killing the last Digimon zombies.

"This looks promising." Daisuke said.

"Good job kid." Ryouji said.

"Let's go!" V-mon said as they walked into the passage but froze when they saw their surroundings.

The whole place was covered in blood-stained webs which attached several skeletons against the walls.

"What the…" V-mon said.

"Manuel's victims." Ryouji said.

"Why would he…?" Linda said as she started blaming herself.

"Let's keep going, we need to find this guy." Daisuke said.

Just then, two human-arachnids, the Plague Crawlers, appeared and jumped on Daisuke and V-mon, who were aided by Ryouji and Sealsdramon who kicked the creatures off of them and then shot the Plague Crawlers.

"Thanks. Behind you!" Daisuke said as he noticed two zombies behind Ryouji and shot them. "We actually make a pretty good team."

"Yeah, sure." Ryouji said in a "whatever" tone before going on ahead, leaving Daisuke confused, but simply ignored it and followed on.

The group found the way out and walked out from the blood filled hall into another BOW storeroom.

"_Great, that's all I need right now. Monsters coming at me in the dark!_" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought.

Ryouji then heard a sound of moaning and turned to punch the zombie straight in the head while Daisuke aimed his VP-70 at the rest of the zombies behind the one Ryouji punched.

"Bun Bun Punch!" V-mon said as he punched Digimon zombie after Digimon zombie.

"Death Behind!" Sealsdramon said as he kept appearing behind the Digimon zombies and killing them with his knife.

The survivors then heard a noise and turned to see the paths being blocked again.

"Shit! Again?" V-mon said as the group ran towards the other path that was starting to close and they slid under it before it was completely locked.

"That was close." Sealsdramon said.

"Look, a ladder." Daisuke said as they climbed it and arrived at a place out that was out in the open but still was inside the building, filled with dead bodies.

"Who are these guys?" Sealsdramon asked.

"They were our doctors…This is our fault. We made them tell us how they cured our illness…And then Manuel…" Lunamon said.

"_Looks like Manuel is trying to use the virus to reanimate the dead. Well, I guess this is one sure way to keep them from talking._" Ryouji thought. He then noticed a bowgun on the floor and took it.

The group then heard a screech and turned to see an Anubis coming at them. Ryouji quickly pulled out his bowgun and shot an arrow at the Anubis's skull, followed by Sealsdramon pressing down on the arrow with his foot, completely cracking Anubis's skull.

"So where the hell is Manuel?" Ryouji asked.

"There is one place we could look. Somewhere I was never allowed to go." Linda said.

"Take us there." V-mon said.

Linda and Lunamon guided the operatives to a door and entered a room filled with plants.

"It's a greenhouse." Linda said.

"More like a botanical garden." Daisuke replied.

"V-mon, look." Sealsdramon said.

"That's the former researcher from Umbrella. Shit, we needed to question him." V-mon said.

"Well, he's no good to us now." Sealsdramon replied.

"We have no choice. We gotta go up." Daisuke said as they walked up the staircase that was linked to a bridge that would take them to a staircase on the otherside.

"_Then they were disposed of when no longer useful. The only way to defeat them…is to become more powerful than they are. Manuel…I think I'm beginning to understand your reasoning._" Ryouji thought.

As the group started crossing the bridge to the other side, a Jabberwock jumped out of nowhere behind the group.

"Scouter Monoeye!" Sealsdramon said as he searched for the enemies weak points. "V-mon, grab his arm and make chest wide open!" Sealsdramon said as he and V-mon grabbed the Jabberwock and they exposed his chest, and Daisuke and Ryouji shot it's heart with their magnum and bowgun.

The group continued and after descending the stairs, were surrounded by zombies, Digimon zombies, a Jabberwock and two Hunters Gamma.

"V-mon, take the Jabberwock and the Digimon zombies; Sealsdramon, the Hunters Gamma and Ryouji and I will take care of the zombies." Daisuke said as he pulled out his handgun and started shooting together with Ryouji while Sealsdramon started slashing the Hunters Gamma and V-mon fought against the Digimon zombies before heading on to face of against the Jabberwock.

After they finished, the group entered a hallway and got into an elevator.

"You okay?" V-mon asked Lunamon.

"Yes."

"_We'll finally get to the bottom of all this. Funny…that I should end up seeking the same thing as you Manuel._" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought. "_Everyone is so afraid of you and the virus. What is that's got Daisuke and even the Land of the Rising Sun so worried._"

The survivors walked out of the elevator, down the hall and into a strange room that appeared to be a storeroom.

"What is this place?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, it sure ain't the guest room." Ryouji replied.

The group looked up and saw some Anubis walking on the ceiling.

"Better be careful." Sealsdramon said as they quietly, but quickly, hit behind a storage, which proved to be a bad idea, as two Digimon zombies came running towards them, which V-mon and Sealsdramon took care of, followed by an Anubis, which Daisuke and Ryouji shot, alerting the other Anubis of their presence and they let go of the ceiling and started falling in the operatives direction.

"So you wanna play, huh?" Sealsdramon said as he grabbed the Anubis in the air by the arm and then slammed it to the ground and Ryouji crushed its head with his foot while V-mon used "V-mon Head" on the other Anubis, followed by Daisuke shooting it in the head with his shotgun.

"What's in there?" V-mon said as he looked at a room which was covered with white curtains similar to the ones you see in hospitals. "I got a bad feeling about this."

The group walked into the room and saw a bed equipped with some medical equipments and several containers.

"These are all human organs." Ryouji as he looked at what was inside the containers.

Daisuke then turned to another white curtain inside the room and slowly approached it with his gun raised, ready for anything that might. And as Daisuke pulled the curtains, he saw the several bodies of dead bodies of the girls from the missing reports back in the village.

"The missing girls…" Daisuke said.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Linda and Lunamon started screaming in as they fell on the floor on their knees.

"Linda/Lunamon!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they ran to the girls sides, kneeled beside them and took them in their arms.

"Their organs must be transplanted regularly." Manuel said as he came out from on the curtains.

"What are you talking about?" Sealsdramon asked.

"It helps with the pain, keeping the virus at bay. But that's only for the first 15 years."

"If you had just let me die…none of this would have ever happened." Linda and Lunamon said.

"No…I couldn't just watch you die. In nature, the predators who prey on other only grow stronger and thrive." Manuel said.

"_This guy's infatuated with the virus! He's lost it!_" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought.

"You crazy, selfish, old fool!" Daisuke and V-mon said.

"Considering you brought my daughter and her partner back…I will grant your deaths meaning."

The group then heard a roar and looked up to see the Creature from the village above them.

"_Death? Let him try!_" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought. "_Then I can show my government how strong I really am!_"

* * *

Well, there is chapter 7, hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the final one, without counting the epilogue. Reveiw please.


	8. Darkside

I do not own anything.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"Didn't we face that thing back in the village?" Daisuke said as he and the rest pulled out their handguns and got into combat formation as the Creature landed on the floor.

"_So Manuel created this too, huh?_" Ryouji thought as the group shoot and attacked the Creature.

The Creature then jumped onto a floating floor which was being held in the air by cables to the roof.

"Damn it! How are we supposed to kill it now? !" V-mon said as the Creature spit out acid from its mouth, making the four operatives jump out of the way.

The operatives then turned around and continued attacking, making the Creature back up a little.

"Come on! Hurry!" Ryouji said as they headed to the package of boxes ahead and climbed it to gain reach to the other floating floor beside the one the Creature was on.

"Let's try taking it down from here!" V-mon said.

"How do like that, huh?" Sealsdramon asked as he threw knives at the Creature.

Daisuke switched his VP-70 for his Magnum and kept firing, making the Creature jump back to the ground.

"Giving up already? !" Daisuke asked as the group jumped on top of the Creature and they could now see an area in its back which resembled a brain, and the group kept shooting/attacking that area.

"Got ya now!" V-mon said as he used "V-mon Head" on the Creature, before it shook them off.

The Creature then turned red and started slowly stepping towards Daisuke, V-mon, Ryouji, and Sealsdramon, who were on the floor.

"_Sleep my love as the trees above protect you from the dark. A great river will watch you as you sleep until dawn. Sleep my love, close your eyes._"

"Linda, Lunamon, get outta here!" Daisuke and V-mon shouted.

"Linda, Lunamon, stop singing!" Manuel said from the speakerphones.

"_It's responding to the singing! Could it be…it used to be human?_" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought as they noticed the Creature had frozen.

"Uuuh!" Linda and Lunamon grunted as they gripped their arms in pain and fell on their knees. "I'm okay. But if I sing this song, it won't attack me!"

"Oh no!" V-mon said as he noticed the Creature heading towards the girls. "Sealsdramon, Ryouji, let's go!"

The group ran to in front of the Creature, blocking it from Linda and Lunamon.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon launched himself and headbutted the Creature straight in the face.

"Knife Slash!" Sealsdramon said as he grabbed his knife and slashed the Creature across the face soon after V-mon attacked it.

"Now, hurry!" Daisuke said as they once again climbed the board of boxes to climb the floating floor.

"Son of a bitch!" Sealsdramon said as he saw that the Creature was right beneath the floor to attack them.

"This way!" V-mon said as they jumped onto the I-beam bridge right above them, which spread across the room.

"Careful! Don't fall!" Ryouji said before the group jumped onto the floating floor on the other side. "This thing's really pissing me off!" Ryouji said as he pulled out his bowgun and continued shooting.

"Watch out!" Daisuke said as he and the rest of the group jumped back to the I-beam bridge.

"Go to hell, goddamn it!" Ryouji said.

"Come on! We can do this!" Daisuke said as he pulled out his shotgun and shot the Creature in the face while V-mon used "V-mon Head", making the Creature step back in pain and fall down the floating floor and land on the floor.

"Is that it?" Sealsdramon asked as the group jumped back down to the floor.

"Manuel's gone." V-mon said as he looked around.

"We gotta go after him." Sealsdramon said as they, now along with Linda and Lunamon, head towards the door which they came from, but were stopped when a spike hit the ground right in front of Ryouji.

The group quickly knew what this meant and Daisuke and Ryouji pulled out their VP-70 and HK Mk.23 SOCOM while V-mon charged and the Creature with "Bun Bun Punch" and Sealsdramon threw his knifes. But the Creature launched two more spikes, which ended up hitting Ryouji and Sealsdramon in their left arms.

"Ryouji/Sealsdramon!" Daisuke and V-mon said before turning back to the Creature and continuously attacking it, along with Ryouji and Sealsdramon, who quickly recuperated and continued attacking, until the Creature fell down to the floor again, obviously fatally wounded.

"You okay?" Daisuke and V-mon asked their partners as they took out the spikes from their arms.

"It's nothing…"

"_I guess this is it for me…_" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought as they rapped their wounds with green clothes.

Suddenly, Linda and Lunamon saw a strange look in the Creatures eyes, one that was nostalgic to them, that they hadn't seen in anyone else except one person. The girls slowly approached the Creature while it softly lifted its tentacles and passed them through Linda's and Lunamon's hands up until their cheeks.

"Mother?" Linda said as she and Lunamon looked at the Creature.

"Wha?" V-mon whispered while Daisuke lowered his VP-70.

The Creature then took one final look at Linda and Lunamon, a single tear escaping one her eyes, before she closed them forever.

"I don't want to live…if it means others have to die." Linda and Lunamon said in sorrow as they lowered their heads, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

(Meanwhile)

Manuel walks into the botanical garden and drops his gun.

"Huhuhu…I should've done this sooner Cristina." Manuel said as he looked at the statue of his deceased wife. "Stupid Japanese…Think you can defeat it, don't you? But you forget that when you look into the depths of the abyss…It swallows you whole." Manuel said as he headed towards the giant Victoria-plant and was swallowed by it.

(Meanwhile)

"We lost Manuel." Daisuke said. "We need some air support." Daisuke said as he contacted Central for a helicopter through his earpiece.

"_Damn it. It got me pretty good. There's no way they're gonna want to keep me in the field with an injury like this…I'm useless to them now._" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought. "_Guess this is my last mission._"

Just then, something really big started pounding the roof, making the room shake and causing dust to fall from it.

"_There's something coming! No…I can't fight like this! No!_"

The group then uncovered their faces as the dust settled and saw something that resembled a giant bone in front of them, which was connected to something outside.

"_What is it? How the hell are we supposed to kill something this big? !_" Ryouji thought as he lifted the bowgun with his right arm and started shooting while Sealsdramon also grabbed his knife with his right hand and started attacking, along with Daisuke and V-mon.

"_If only I could move my arm!_" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought.

The thing then grabbed Ryouji by one if its tentacles and dragged it underneath it, before lifting itself up, clearly intending to crush Ryouji.

"Ryouji!" Linda and Lunamon cried just before V-mon swept him out of harm's way.

"Thanks." Ryouji replied.

Daisuke then gave one final shot as Sealsdramon threw his knife, making the thing unattach itself from a section of its body.

"Did we kill it?" Daisuke asked.

"What is it?" Linda asked.

"We're gonna need bigger guns." Ryouji stated.

"I say we fall back for now and recoup before moving on." Sealsdramon stated.

"Agreed." Daisuke replied as they started heading towards the exit.

"_I can't go on like this. I'm too weak. I hate to admit it…but right now my life depends on Daisuke/V-mon._"

"Looks like this is our only way out." Ryouji said as the group walked through the hole in the wall caused by the shaking the thing made when it broke into the place.

"Let's hurry." Lunamon said.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Daisuke said as he heard some noises.

The group then heard a noise from behind and saw something break through the wall, which they were able to dodge, and quickly ran down the hall, dodging yet again another tentacle that came out, and quickly turned around the corner.

"Over there!" Daisuke said as he saw the staircase.

"_This is pathetic. Right now all I can do is run._" Sealsdramon thought as they climbed the staircase and entered the next hall way.

"Uh!" Linda and Lunamon grunted in pain as they held their arms.

"Linda/Lunamon!" Daisuke and V-mon said with worry as they picked up the girls piggy-back style.

"_What if they change here? Now?_" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought as the group ran outside of the hall into the free-air. "_Let me see it! Show me what you really are!_" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought, wanting to see what was the creature that attacked them earlier.

Just then, what seemed like the leg bone of some strange enormous creature smashed one of the several barrel in front of Ryouji and Sealsdramon.

"What the…!"

"Fall back! Go!" V-mon said as they group made a and desperate run down the field, trying to escape as the leg bones stopped right in front of them, making them have to change direction.

"Take cover!" Daisuke said.

"_There's no way! We can't beat that thing!_" Sealsdramon thought as another leg landed beside the operatives, sending a shockwave which made them fall.

The group then looked back to see what the creature really was, a giant plant like creature with a skull and four bone legs, about 26 ft tall, known as the V-Complex.

"It's huge!" Ryouji said.

"What the hell is it?" Sealsdramon asked.

"Behold! The true power of the virus!" The V-Complex said in Manuel's voice.

"Father!" Linda and Lunamon said.

"_But we just saw him a moment ago. He was human. How could he become so powerful in such a short time? Was it the virus that did this? Could it really give you this much strength?_" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought.

"Come to me Linda and Lunamon. Let me take away your pain."

Just then Daisuke and V-mon lifted up and Daisuke pulled out his Magnum to shoot the V-Complex's skull while V-mon used "V-mon Head".

"_Why don't you run Daisuke/V-mon? ! Aren't you afraid? ! No! God, please help me. I don't wanna die! Daisuke/V-mon, help me! Is this all I'm capable of right now? !_" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought as they joined in the fight along with Daisuke and V-mon.

"We're getting nowhere! We can't do this!" Ryouji and Sealsdramon screamed at Daisuke and V-mon.

Linda and Lunamon then fell to their knees as they held their right arm.

"I understand now." Linda and Lunamon said. "I feel this pain because I am still…still human/a Digimon. But If I were to no longer feel pain…then that would mean…that I…No! I chose…to die a human/Digimon!" Linda and Lunamon said as they ran past the operatives, towards the V-Complex.

"Linda/Lunamon, don't!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they ran after the girls, realizing what they were going to do.

"_No…How could you want to end your life? !_" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought.

Linda and Lunamon continued running towards the V-Complex as it was about to bring down one of its legs to smash the girls, but Daisuke and V-mon were able to catch up to Linda and Lunamon in time, grab their arms and pull them out of the way, making them fall through a cliff.

"Daisuke/V-mon." Linda and Lunamon said to the men on top of them, who were acting as shields when the V-Complex's other leg started heading down towards them, until Linda and Lunamon pulled them off and Linda's right arm set on fire while Lunamon's right arm also set on fire and her left arm emitted ice, burning the leg.

"Linda, Lunamon, are you…?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

"We're still here." Linda and Lunamon replied.

"_What does this mean? Aren't they one of them?_" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought.

"Ryouji/Sealsdramon, focus! Get in closer, it's harder for it to get you." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"Nice plan…If it doesn't crush me!"

"Over there!" Linda said as she and Lunamon threw flames from their arms at the joints of the V-Complex's legs.

"_What the? His daughters have abilites too? Flammable blood? You got to be kidding me!_" Ryouji and Selasdramon thought.

"On it!" Daisuke and V-mon replied.

"Digimental Up!"

"V-mon Armor Shinka!"

"Blazing Courage Fladramon!"

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon launched fireballs from his fists.

"Aim for its joints, it won't be able to move!" Fladramon said.

"Easier said than done!" Sealsdramon replied as he pulled out a knife and started slashing it.

"Come on! This should be a piece of cake for you!" Daisuke said as he pulled out his shotgun and started shooting.

"On any other day." Ryouji replied.

Finally, they destroyed the joint and proceeded to the next one.

"Rocket Fire!" Fladramon said as he encovered himself in flames and launched himself at the second joint.

Linda and Lunamon then threw more fire and ice at the joint.

"Linda, Lunamon! You will lose too much blood!" Daisuke and V-mon said in concern.

"They'll be fine! Let them fight!" Ryouji and Sealsdramon replied.

Daisuke continued to shoot the joint with his shotgun until it was out of ammo shortly before Ryouji ran out of arrows, forcing them to switch to their handguns VP-70 and HK Mk. 23 SOCOM.

"Knife Slash!" Sealsdramon slashed the joint, finally making it fall.

"I can't believe we did it." V-mon replied.

"Hahaha. Fools! I can regenerate! And every time I go stronger! Everything I devour becomes a part of me! And so will you Linda and Lunamon…" The V-Complex said as its skull opened, revealing Manuel, whose human self was still visible from the waist up. "Witness my power! Wha…? What? Victoria…it's consuming me!" Manuel screamed as he was absorbed by the skull completely.

"_The life I lived was all a lie. And now the endless possibilities of a new world await at my fingertips…You told me you wanted to destroy the virus, every last trace of it. You say it's the right thing to do. But do you really believe that Daisuke/V-mon? These girls are proof that it's a gift! They're strong, powerful and in complete control._" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought.

"The virus is taking over. I knew there was no way anybody could control it." Daisuke said.

"_Guess you just weren't strong enough to control it Manuel._"

Daisuke shot the V-Complex in the skull with the last few bullets of Magnum he had along with Ryouji while Fladramon used "Knuckle Fire" and Sealsdramon used "Scouter Monoeye" to find a weak spot. Linda and Lunamon then came and threw more flames at the V-Complex.

"_I can see it! I can see its power! This virus can change the world! If I could harness its power…I could rule the world! How can you say you want to destroy this after seeing its potential capabilities? ! What right have you to rid the world of such power? ! You're driven by fear Daisuke/V-mon. You're a coward! But I am not. This virus, its power…I will make it my own._" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought as they, along with Daisuke and Fladramon dealt the final blows against the V-Complex with their handguns, "Knuckle Fire" and "Death Behind", making the V-Complex fall to the floor with its skull open, leaving its head exposed.

The V-Complex then grabbed Ryouji and lifted him up in the air to swallow him, but just when it opened its mouth, Ryouji shot, making it let go off him, and Ryouji was fortunately saved by Fladramon, who used "Fire Rocket" to quickly catch him. The V-Complex then spit some acids out of its mouth, which the group dodged by rolling to the sides.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon said as she fired a ball of ice at the V-Complex's throat, along with Daisuke who shot it with his VP-70, Linda who threw more fire-blood at it and Fladramon used "Knuckle Fire", making it fall to the floor.

"Kill me…" The Manuel part of the V-Complex said.

"Manuel!" Daisuke said, surprised to see it was still alive.

Ryouji and Sealsdramon then walked up to the V-Complex and shot/ threw a knife at its head, finally killing it.

"_This moment marks my rebirth. For the darkness within me has awoken. Huahahaha…Huahahahahahaa!_" Ryouji and Sealsdramon thought as Fladramon launched one more fireball at the V-Complex, igniting its corpse.

Linda and Lunamon, now seeing that they had won, let the exhaustion take over their bodies, and were caught by Daisuke and a now normal V-mon, who carried them to the helicopter that had just arrived, followed by Ryouji and Sealsdramon.

* * *

Well, there is the final chapter. I hope you liked it. Reveiw please.


	9. Epilogue

I do not own anything

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V)

Ryouji and Sealsdramon looked outside at Manuel's corpse as the helicopter flew away, before looking down at their wound.

"I should've died…With my father…" Linda and Lunamon told me and V-mon.

"No, no one should have died down there." V-mon and I said as we put our hands on their shoulders. "Besides, you've got an obligation to live. For the sake of the girls living inside you." We told them, making Linda and Lunamon lift their heads up at us, shortly before nodding and looking outside, one last time at her homeland; a beautiful land of nature, filled with trees, rivers and animals.

_Linda and Lunamon were later taken into custody by the Japanese Government. They were put under strict surveillance…But so far there have been no reports of any changes to their bodies._

Me and V-mon turned our heads to look at Ryouji and Sealsdramon, and we smiled at each other.

_Ryouji's and Sealsdramon's arms never fully healed and they forced to leave the army._

But as soon as V-mon and I turned our heads, Sealsdramon and Ryouji glared at us.

_Where they went, no one knows._

"Linda, Lunamon, why don't you sing for us? You have really beautiful voices, we would love to hear you sing." Me and V-mon suggested.

"Sure." Linda and Lunamon said.

**_Sleep my love as the birds above to rest their weary wings. _**

**_Let the rain play a gentle song to let your dreams sing. _**

**_Sleep my love, close your eyes and when you awaken the new day will bring to you a bright new world. _**

**_Ever so gently hear my voice. _**

**_Ever so softly feel my touch._**

**_Ever so gently I walk. _**

**_So go to sleep my love. _**

"Bravo!" Me and V-mon said as we clapped our hands.

_Why did Linda and Lunamon never lose their consciousness? __Was it something genetic? Or were they sustained by this land that is so rich with life?_

_The virus continues to grow. Altering its form, strengthening perpetually, until the day it can be destroyed…In our bodies…in our souls._

* * *

Please, just one more reveiw, please! And I hope you liked the epilogue.


	10. Darkside epilogue

I do not own anything

* * *

(Ryouji's P.O.V)

_Who are these men? These Hiro and Darcmon that Daisuke was talking about? And if I found him…Could he help me regain my strength?_

"I should've died…With my father…" Linda and Lunamon said.

"No, no one should have died down there." Daisuke and V-mon replied as they placed their hands onto Linda's and Lunamon's shoulders. "Besides, you've got an obligation to live. For the sake of the girls living inside you." They said, making the girls lift their heads up and then nod.

_You're cruel Daisuke. Couldn't you make them feel proud? ! They have a whole knew life ahead of them._

Daisuke and V-mon then turned to look at Sealsdramon and I, and we quickly faked a smile. But as soon as they turned, we went back to glaring at them.

_There's nothing left to say…You and us Daisuke and V-mon, we're merely two different sides of the same coin._

Little did I know that from far away, Hiro and Darcmon watched us.

* * *

There is the epilogue number 2. Just one more epilogue and this story is finished.


	11. 1 month later

I do not own anything

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V)

Me and V-mon ran down the hall as fast as we could, dodging and shoving past the people until we arrived at the Chief's office.

"Chief, is it true? !" V-mon and I asked as we approached his table.

"Motomiya, V-mon, I'm sorry but…it's true. The helicopter Ryouji and Sealsdramon were in crashed." The Chief replied.

"Damn it!" V-mon said as I punched the desk.

"Motomiya, V-mon, you should take a break…"

"No, it's alright. We can continue." I replied, and I could see be V-mon's face that he felt the same way.

"Alright." The Chief said as we left his office.

_But deep down inside, something told me we had not seen the last of Ryouji and Sealsdramon; and that next time we saw them, it wasn't going to be pleasant._

* * *

Well, there it is, the final epilogue. Hope you liked it. Reveiw please.


End file.
